Bitter Sweet Love
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: When Bruce Wayne came back from Princeton, he left the love of his life behind, Violet Montgomery. 10 years later they meet again, will love and passion rekindle? Will Violet find out about Bruce's secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Leaving

Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now,  
'Cause you and I were never meant to be.  
I think you'd better leave.  
It's not safe in here.  
I feel a weakness coming on.

Alright then, (alright then.)  
I could keep your number for a rainy day.  
That's where this ends.  
No mistakes no misbehaving.  
I was doing so well.  
Could we just be friends?  
I feel a weakness coming on.

It's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
So that makes it all your fault.

Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now.  
You're as close as it gets  
Without touching me.  
Oh now don't make it harder  
Than it already is.  
I feel a weakness coming on.

It's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
So that makes it all your fault.

Big trouble losing control.  
Primary resistance at a critical low.  
on the double gotta get a hold.  
Point of no return one second to go.

No response on any level,  
Red-alert this vessel's under seige.  
Total overload all systems down they've got control.  
There's no way out.  
We are surrounded.  
Give in, give in and relish every minute of it.

Freeze or make it forever.  
I feel a weakness coming on.

It's not meant to be like this,  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah.  
No it's not meant to be like this,  
It's just what I don't need.  
Why make me feel like this?  
It's definitely all your fault.

-The Walk (By: Imogen Heap)

* * *

"Are you leaving?" I had the courage to ask him again for the billionth time. My sapphires followed his every move, back and forth; to his dresser, then to his suitcase.

"Violet, do I have to repeat myself? You know why I am going back to Gotham, the hearing for that bastard is tomorrow morning, I have to go Vi". Bruce turned to look at me with frustration in his eyes. A part of me felt guilty for bringing up this subject that would always end up in an unecessary argument. But the other part of me did not feel sorry at all.

"So this is it then, this is our good bye?" I tried hard to hold back my tears, biting my bottom lip until it bled. Bruce sighed as he zipped up the suitcase.

"Vi, don't do this. You know how much this means for me to go. I need to face the man who killed my parents". He turned back to me, stroking my rosy cheek, that was flushed from frustration. I pushed his hand away, his luscious brown eyes darkened.

"And you know how much it means to me for you to stay with me." I moved to the open window, letting the fresh air fill my lungs. "Look, I know I am being selfish, but I need you". I tried hard to mutter those last words, but he heard them clearly. All my life I have been pushed aside as a second priority. I hated to cause him a burden, yet I loved him. But what I did not love about Bruce was his obsession with revenge; everyday he craved it and that sickened me. Why must he do this? I understood that he is distraught for his plight, but there was nothing left to do.

Bruce came closer to me, taking hold of my waist in the process. I pushed away from him, deciding to stand my ground and not give in. "Fine, you know what I do not have time for this!" He growled and headed towards the door.

"No!" I dashed and snatched the suticase tossing it carelessly aside. I started beating at his chest, which did not cause him to stumble back; for I being much smaller than him. My knuckles blended in with my porcelain skin, I clenched my fists as I continued beating. Bruce Wayne was the only good thing that came into my life, and I was not going to give him up for his pathetic obsession! "You think you have it hard just because you watched your parents get killed! Huh, Bruce?!" I kept beating his strong chest as tears stained my cheeks. "Take it from someone who watched her own mother kill herself!" At this point I had sunk to the floor, sobbing into my hands.

Bruce didn't say anything at all. He knew I had it much harder than him. He knew of my past, yet he led me on, luring me in with his kind words, love words, and warm kisses that I could still feel imprinted on every inch of my skin. He knew of my difficult childhood, which was different from his. His parents loved him, mine only when it was convient. My father was always working, running his company, taking trips to Paris to meet with his mistress. While my mother drowned herself in alcohol everyday and night, until one day she decided to poison herself.

Through my long dark lashes I could see him pick up his suitcase and slam the door hard, making me shudder in anger and sadness. The endless raindrops kept pouring from my eyes, as I realized that I had made a mess of things...that I had probably lost my beloved Bruce...

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for it being short, I promise to have the next chapter up soon!!PLEASE R&R!! 


	2. Ten Years Later

Chapter 2: Ten Years Later

A black Bentley swooshed through the streets of Gotham, racing towards Wayne tower. My husband, Jasper Chandler, sat contently by me, smirking while he spoke with a client on the phone. Actually, that was all he ever did nowadays. I really didn't want to have anything to do with Jasper and his buisness meeting, yet I was coaxed into coming.

Part of that was because, and no matter how much I tried to push the thoughts of Bruce away, I wanted to see him. I was ashamed about this because he hurt me in ways I do not ever wish to be hurt again. The pain was just too much to bare and it was just unimaginable to think that I wanted to see him again.

After Bruce Wayne left my life that day, ten years ago, I decided to move on with my life and make the best of it. I had decided to leave Princeton and attend an art school in Paris. After I grew annoyed with it, I came to Gotham City and met Jasper. A small foolish part of me fell in love with Jasper, but my heart fully belonged to the man who left me ten years ago, the man we were going to see today.

Jasper was of small fortune, but my family was far more influential and of greater fortune. My father thought it would be a good alliance with the Chandlers, even though their fortune wasn't as great as ours. I longed for someone to love me, that is one of the reasons as to why I accepted him. The first months of marriage were perfect, to my surprise I was happy and almost managed to get Bruce out of my heart. But then everything crumbled when my father died, most of the inheritance went to me, henceforth Jasper managed to get part of it because he was married to me. Jasper became obsessed with power, that's when I realized he only married me for my name and wealth. It was a marriage of convience. For that, I hated him.

I did not only hate Jasper for that, but he also put me second to his obsession. He sickened me; he was Bruce all over again.

Jasper snapped the phone shut, causing me to return from the depths of my restless mind.

"I just made another profit, stocks are going up". His smirk was irresistible, but not enough to make me melt. There was only one man who made me melt, but I am not with him anymore. Instead, I am married to a rake.

"Great." I muttered and looked out the tinted window of the Bentley. Jasper took hold of my chin, forcing me to look at his handsomely chisled face.

His emeralds flickered with anger. "You will not embrass me in front of Wayne and the others. Do you understand?'

I glared at him, wishing to snap his neck and dump his body into the rotting streets of the narrows. He shook my face harder.

"Am I making myself clear?' I nodded and his grip loosened, he leaned to kiss my pink lips softly. "Besides, it's for our benefit Vi". He lingered on my nape, making me shift against the cold leather seat that brushed against my legs. Disgust wracked my body everytime he touched me. Jasper let go of me abruptly when the door suddenly opened. We had arrived to Wayne Enterprises.

* * *

The glass doors slid open swiftly. I walked arm in arm with Jasper, plastering my radiant charming smile upon my porcelain face. Yet, inside I was screaming. Everyone in the halls were in pure awe when I whisked by them. A few secretaries with jealousy in their eyes, envious as my black Jimmy Choo's clicked on the polished floor.

We finally reached the board meeting room. A petite secretary came up to us and introduced herself.

"Good morning, I am Christina, Mr. Wayne's secretary. He will be down in a few minutes; in the meantime can I get you anything?" She was kind, Christina was the only woman in this building who did not glare at me.

I shook my head and offered her my genuine smile. "No thank you." She nodded and went back to her desk.

One of Jasper's associates pulled him aside to speak with him. I decided to sit down on one of the black stylish sofas of the waiting area. I could feel my pulse race._ 'Will he remember me?Will he hate me or still love me? Because I still do.' _My biggest fear was that Bruce might not remember me at all. That he would just toss me aside; a random woman he dated in Princeton, nothing more, nothing less.

I decided not to think about him anymore. Grabbing the newspaper on the table, I began to read the headline that had caught my attention

_'Batman captures another powerful crime lord in Gotham City.'_

My eyes continued to scan the article on this intriguing news. I always wondered who might this "Batman" be, was he even human? I pondered this for a while, until I heard _his_ voice echo. I turned and our eyes met instantly. My stomach fluttered madly as I tried to plaster on a mask of calm,cool, and collected.

By his gaze he was surprised to see me. He changed too; more handsome than ever before. His impeccable tailored Armani suit fitted perfectly on that well toned body. His brown hair slicked back, making his hazel eyes stand out. My heart beated faster as he came closer. But all I wanted to do was run into his arms and kiss him, whisper sweet loving words in his ear like I had done so long ago. Long ago when I was happy.

"Mr. Wayne a pleasure to see you". Jasper extended his hand to Bruce, who smiled and shook his hand.

"By all means". replied Bruce.

Jasper turned to me and pushed me towards Bruce. My legs were shaking as he took me in, his eyes scanning my curves that were complemented by a slick black Gucci dress. "This is my wife, Violet". I gave Bruce my charming smile, he smiled back. I extended my hand and shook his.

"Yes I know Violet, we attended Princeton together, isn't that right Vi?" Bruce waited for my answer while his hand lingered with mine; not wanting to let go.

"Yes, good times". We let go but with a heavy heart.

"Oh, this is " Bruce turned away from me and turned to the African American man standing behind him. He seemed like a good man, full of knowledge.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chandler". He shook Jasper's hand, who did not wipe that stupid grin off his face. I rolled my eyes and locked gaze with Bruce again, who was admiring me. "You are more beautiful in person Mrs. Chandler, the Gotham City newspaper does not do you any justice at all." Mr. Fox smiled.

"Thank you, but please call me Violet". I insisted, I hated my last name.

"In that case you may call me Lucius". He smiled.

"Shall we proceed?" Bruce looked at Jasper who nodded. We all went into the board meeting room. Knowing very well Bruce's eyes were on me, I tried hard not to glance over my shoulder.

The entire meeting seemed like a blur, I did not care for Jasper's business affairs at all. I only cared for one thing...Bruce. I felt so powerless sitting in front of him, I wanted to shout and tell him I still loved him! That I will always love him! I could already decipher what was going through his mind. But it was not true, I did not love Jasper. We often stole gazes at eachother, trying to say something with just looking at eachother, but Jasper would vouch for his attention. In one moment of hope I mustered up the courage to mouth off "I love you." However, much to my dismay, Bruce turned away.


	3. Shedding Tears

A/N: Thanks to "Lilly Vespa, Batman'ssidekick 15, MereAngel, and OfLoveAndLust" for reviewing you all make my day so keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shedding Tears

"Knocking down that building on third street will put us on the map of sucess". said Jasper triumphantly, causing me to come back from the trance I was in. Jasper sat down on the chair next to mine, thinking he already had Bruce in his pocket. But Bruce was much smarter than that.

"Sounds great, we will both get a good profit out of this for both companies, especially on opening night of the casino. But what building will be coming down?" Bruce had a curious look on his handsomely chisled face that I adored.

I suddenly realized what building my insufferable greedy husband was talking about. "The Gotham City Children's Hospital". I whispered a little too loudly, everyone in the room was staring at me. "You never said anything about bringing down the children's hospital". I turn to Jasper in disbelief.

He smirked cooly at me, then turned to everyone in the room. To his luck, Christina entered the room with an urgent message for Lucius, who excused himself to receive it. Bruce stood then, his eyes fixated on me.

"It might be best we take a five minute break, at least until Mr. Fox gets back". Everyone else agreed and began their separate conversations with eachother.

"Come with me". Jasper whispered lowly with a hiss. He was pissed off, but I could care less.

We walked out into the hallway, his grasp was bruising my delicate skin. To Jasper's dismay, he had to be suttle in the way he man handled me. I had to control my anger too. God, how I wanted to smack his smug face. Plus, the board room was surrounded by glass windows and walls; one could easily see out in the halls.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vi?!" growled Jasper

"Me, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you knocking down a children's hospital, its the only hospital for children with special needs. Some don't even have parents to take care of them!" I tried to keep my voice low, glaring long and hard at him.

"Look Vi, you are being ridiculous!" Jasper hissed back. He was absolutely ticked off now. "We will discuss this at home". We turned backand headedback to the meeting, entering with grace as if nothing had happened. Bruce looked away from our direction, but I knew he saw everything.

"Mr.Chandler, maybe knocking down a children's hospital to build a casino is not a good idea. Maybe if you relocate, then I could take you up on the offer". announced Bruce. I smirked secretly in triumph, I knew he would take my side.

"Well it will take some time. You see Mr. Wayne, that location was excellent because it was closer to the hotel, but nonetheless I would have my associates look into another location". Jasper was not at all too happy, but was not going to ruin his chance either by lashing out at Bruce.

"Settled then". Bruce stood to leave, I felt sudden panic wash over me. "Well, I will see you in a week to discuss your shares here at Wayne Enterprises". He shook Jasper's hand and then moved directly towards me. "It was nice to see you again Violet". He held my hand firmly, pressing a small note into my palm. Afterwards I saw him disappear into the back of the black Rolls Royce.

* * *

When we arrived home, I headed straight towards my room with Jasper in tow. Before turning the gold knob of my bedroom door, I turned to him sitting smugly in one of the chairs in the hallway.

"What?" I furrowed my brows, I was completely annoyed by his presence right now and in my life.

"How could you blow off an opportunity like this, are you insane!". yelled Jasper

"Apparently I am if I am married to you!" I shot back. "Besides what opportunity? Bruce was going to change his mind the moment he would have found out it was the children's hospital you were demolishing!"

Jasper ran his handthrough his dark blonde hair. He was losing his patience. "It was a good opportunity for investment, beside those kids are going to die anyway".

I was taken back by this. "You are a cold hearted son of a bitch you know that". I glared at him as my sapphires grew dark, he came closer to me, his face inches away from mine.

"And yet you still sleep with me". Jasper whispered as his lips brushed lightly against mine. I pushed him away and slapped him. The smackechoed down the long hallways of Chandler manor.

"Easily remedied". I growled as I grabbed my keys and purse and left that rake to wallow in anger.

* * *

I drove for two hours straight. I didn't know where to go at all. The next best place to go was my penthouse, Jasper didn't know I kept it, he thought I sold it. I kept it because I need a place to escape to, my little safe haven where I could go and disappear from the world. A place that was mine and mine alone.

When I finally arrived to the garage of the penthouse, I carefully placed my silver Mercedes in the usual parking spot. My cell phone began to vibrate within my purse. Should I even see who it is? I already knew who it was. I didn't bother to answer it.

I walked all the way to the elevator, pushing the button with the number 26. My cell phone vibrated again, I clicked the "ignore" button and headed towards my penthouse door. I rumaged through the contents of my Chanel bag, scowling at myself for having so much junk in it, not being able to find my keys. Suddenly I saw the small piece of paper that Bruce had given me. I opened it and there was a phone number written on it. Did he want me to call...should I?

I shook my head and opened the door, flicking on the light as I walked in. Every crystal vase and picture frame were where I had left them. The black chandelier made the french style living room glisten. I set my things down, and headed towards the large windows, admiring the city lights. Holding the piece of paper close to me, I decided to call.

Retrieving the phone and ignoring the two missed calls I dialed the number, I waited for two rings.

"Bruce Wayne". His voice made me melt. I didn't know what to say, I didn't have anything to say at all. Well, I wanted to tell him so many things but I could not bring myself to do it, not now at least. "Hello?" He asked.

I quickly snapped the phone shut as a few tears escaped my eyes. I haven't cried for ten years, ever since he left that day. It seems that I only manage to shed tears for Bruce. The man I loved so dearly and might never get to be in his arms.


	4. Dreams and Longings

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed I am sooo happy everyone is loving this, so just because of that I am updating more, here you go and enjoy! Oh and I think for this chapter the song "Love Letters" from the "Atonement" soundtrack would do.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dreams and Longings 

After I hung up the phone, I tried to compose myself. How could I have been so stupid! He probably knew that it was me, hopefully not. How will I face him the next time I see him? I missed him so much ever since he left, I felt empty as if a piece of my heart was gone. I regret not saying anything, I should have said something. I don't want him to think I am terrible and miserable. He can't know that yet, but by the looks of things he probably already has a clue.

I sighed and looked out the widows once more. Already there, shining in the sky was the Bat signal. I walked over to securely lock my door. I was glad to be able to come to this place, luckily I had some of my clothes here and will be able to spend the night here in my little haven. My mind was everywhere, but it was clouded by the image of Bruce. Was he happy these past ten years? Did he love anyone else? Hopefully he didn't, I knew for a fact that he was still in love with me. I could see it in his eyes. There was a certain warmth behind those hazel eyes, warmth that I only brought out in them.

Walking to my bedroom, I tossed my black dress in the hamper and pulled out a silk blue nightgown, draping it over my body. Once I finished with that, I let my long black tresses flow freely. I examined myself in the mirror, stroking my arm which had a bruise already forming on it. Jasper had marked me.

I crawled into my bed, covering my form with the teal Egyptian cotton sheets. My lashes closing, soon I was falling into deep, deep sleep.

* * *

_Violet was amazed by the size of Princeton. No one told her it would be big. For being home schooled all her life, it would have been nice to know what she was getting into. It was the first day and things were not going smoothly as she had hoped. She was hoping not to be late to her first class. She walked with a book bag on her shoulder, that was weighing her down with all the books she was carrying, she also had books in her hand; novels mostly. Violet had a map in hand but was at a total loss, without watching where she was going, she suddenly bumped into someone, causing all her books to fall to the floor._

_Scowling at herself, Violet began to pick them up. She was about to reach for "Pride and Prejudice", when another hand touched hers briefly, Violet looked up and instantly locked eyes with beautiful warm hazel eyes. _

_"Sorry for causing you to drop your books". The young man apologized sincerely. He looked at her, amazed by her. Never before had he seen anyone more beautiful, than the young woman before him,she resembled a delicate china doll. Her skin was pale, making her sapphire eyes stand out. Her black locks were following freely with the fall chilly air. But to the right side Of her black tresses twinkled a small star barret. Her nicely shaped figure was hidden by a pair of dark blue jeans and a red long sleeve shirt, a black pea coat draped over her._

_"No that's okay, don't worry. I should really watch where I am going". Violet smiled as she stuck her hand out. "Violet Montgomery"._

_"Bruce Wayne". Bruce shook her hand and smiled. "So where are you headed, maybe I could help you find it, is it your first day here?"_

_"Yes, um well I don't really know where this class is, here is my list". Violet handed Bruce the list who studied it._

_"I see that you like history, your whole list is full of history classes and one english class". smirked Bruce,_

_"Um...yea I love history, especially the eighteenth century, The French Revolution". replied Violet_

_"Sounds great. Well how about I walk you to your next class". said Bruce giving her back the novel. _

_"Thank you, that would be nice". _

_They walked together in silence to the building. Violet didn't know what to say, he was very handsome and so kind too. No one else would have helped her. She was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice they had arrived to the class._

_"Thank you again Bruce, for everything". Violet gave him her rare genuine smile. "See you around"._

_"Your welcome and um...I will see you in there". Bruce pointed to the door behind her. Violet furrowed her brows._

_"You have the same class?" _

_"Yes, now will you please get in or we will both be late". Bruce laughed making Violet laugh in the process. It had been so long since she laughed, it felt right at that moment. Everything felt truly right about Bruce Wayne. _

I fluttered my eyes open to the sudden bright light that came in through my drapes. I glanced over at the clock; half past eleven. Half heartedly, I got up leaving the warmth of my sheets and headed straight for my closet to pick out some clothes. I planned on visiting the children's hospital, its been so long since I have gone to visit them.

I threw on a light blue dress, wrapping a light shawl around my shoulders. Before I would go to the hospital, I made a mental note of stopping at a toy store. These kids meant everything to me, I knew what some of them were going through, seeing a smile upon their faces made me content.

Before I headed out the door, my eyes landed on the piece of paper on the table. I wanted to see him again, but it would be a bad idea, how would I even face him again? I shook my head and grabbed my purse locking the door.

I arrived to the hospital, giggles and happiness could be heard through out the halls. I admired these children because they lived day by day as if it were there last. They had courage and strength, willing to face anything. And bringing down this hospital would crush them, I was not going to allow that to happen.

"Violet!" Emily yelped when she saw me. She was a little girl I adored from the first moment I met her. She is six years old, her mother and father died in a car crash, a year later they diagnosed her with leukemia. She was a cheerful little girl and she made me smile.

"Emily!" I extended my arms for her and she ran into them. We held tightly onto eachother.

"Where have you been?" Emily tapped my nose with her tiny finger, her rosy cheeks were beaming with happiness.

"Busy with boring adult stuff". I replied. "Close your eyes, I brought you something".

Emily obeyed and put her chubby hands on top of her eyes. "I'm ready".

"Okay, you can open them". Emily gasped when she saw a tiny set of fine china tea set.

"Thanks Violet, its beautiful!" Emily hugged me tightly and led me to a small table and began to set it up. I looked around at all the other children playing as if nothing else mattered. I enjoyed watching them play and laugh.

"How are you feeling Emily?" I asked her with concern. I was fearful that one day I might show up and she won't be here to jump into my arms.

"Okay I guess, I had more treatments yesterday". Emily smiled at me, but it faded when she noticed my arm, her eyes widened at the sight of the bruise. I didn't realize my shawl had slipped off me. "What happened to you?"

"Um..I hit myself with the car door". I lied. Emily believed it and finished setting her tea set. I watched her intently as she happily set it up. But my mind was somewhere else, I could not stop thinking about Bruce, he haunted me. I longed to be with him, to kiss him. But they were dreams, hopeless dreams.

* * *

By the door, Bruce watched Violet play with the little girl. He smirked everytime he heard her melodic laugh fill the air. She looked angelic among so many children. He came to the hospital, to see why she cared for it so dearly. Now he saw why, and it was a stroke of luck that he found her here. This was it, now he can be with her alone, with no one else around. 

Not a day went by when he never thought about her. Seeing her again made him hope and long for her more. But it was all crushed when he found out she was married, was she happy? He thought to himself, she couldn't be! She had sadness in her eyes. Bruce also took notice of the bruise on her arm, it was Jasper's doing. He wanted to tear him limb from limb for hurting her like that. Bruce also knew that it was Violet the one who called him. Why she did not speak he had no idea.

Bruce longed to kiss her and hold her in his arms like he used to. He longed for her as she longed for him. Bruce decided to finally go over to her, to once and for all rid himself of this torment.


	5. Saying Thank You

A/N: Thanks to "MadameDeficit1793, Batman'ssidekick 15, Countess Turner, OfLoveAndLust, JazzTrumpet Wand Maker Extraordinaire" for reviewing you all make my day with your reviews!! Sorry for taking long, relatives from out of town came over and it got really busy for me. But this coming week is spring break so I will update a lot more! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Saying Thank You

"Excuse me Mrs.Chandler, but its time for Emily's treatments". One of the nurses came up to us, taking Emily by the hand. I was a bit sad to see her go, but her health was more important to me and to her. The treatments didn't help so much, for they would cause her pain at times. But I always kept motivating her to continue, its her only chance.

Emily turned to me and gave me a sad smile. I cupped her face in my palm. "Thanks for the tea set, Violet".

"Your welcome". I smiled back at her.

"Don't be such a klutz anymore, ok?" Emily giggled while she gently brushed her hand on my bruise.

"I won't I promise. Love you Em". I kissed each side of her rosy cheeks. She did the same and leaned in close to my ear.

"Love you Vi". With that she skipped off with the nurse to receive her treatments.

I sighed as I grabbed my purse and shawl from the chair. As I was about to reach for the shawl, a hand brushed against mine. I looked up to see who it was, my heart skipped a beat when I looked into _his_ heated brown eyes.

Bruce smirked at me as he saw my surprised expression. " Sorry for startling you, I didn't mean to".

I shook my head. "No, no its just that I did not expect to see you".

"Well, I was curious to know why this hospital was so dear to you, and now I see why". replied Bruce pointing toward Emily as she walked down the hallway with the nurse. 

"Yea I guess so. I envy them sometimes". I looked at a couple of children laughing and putting a puzzle together.

"Why?" Bruce had that confused look that I loved.

"They giggle and enjoy what little time they have left. Despite the pain, they embrace it and move on as if nothing happened. While I take it for granted". I smiled sadly, looking at the time. It felt so strange being close to him. At the same time I wanted to stand by his side forever, but another part of me could not deal with the temptation I had, wanting to kiss him.

"Your right, knocking down this place would be a bad idea. But I trust Jasper was not too happy at all about my decision to relocate". said Bruce as he looked straight into my eyes, as if trying to read me, to know what I was thinking.

"Jasper only thinks of what is convient, pay him no mind. He will do whatever you decide, just to be on your good side, Bruce". I loved the way his name rolled off my tongue easily, as if I was programed to only say his name and no other man's name.

"If you say so. What happened to your arm?" Bruce examined my arm. It looked horrible, but there was nothing I could do to hide it now.

"Oh, um, nothing serious. I hit myself with the car door". I smiled once again, making him smirk. His sexy smirk always took my breath away, but I tried to control myself.

"Be careful next time". Bruce was not at all convinced, but decided not to press the matter any further for it would be useless. We stood in silence for a moment.

"Well it was nice seeing you, but I have to get back". I finally broke the awkward silence between us.

"Yes it was, take care". Bruce took my hand; his touch sent shock waves throughout my body, making me tingle with delight.

I smirked and turned to leave. I could feel his gaze burn into my back with intensity; not even Jasper made me feel this way. Why did I feel this way? I didn't know. But I loved how Bruce made me feel at times, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

To my dismay it was pouring rain outside. I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape the angry storm. As I approached the spot where my car was supposed to be, I noticed it was empty. I turned right and left but my car was no where to be seen.

"Great" I muttered. It was cold and wet. My dress clung to my body, along with my shawl. I began to rummage through my purse, trying to find the keys. But they were not there; they were on the ignition. I had forgotten to take them out when I turned off the car. My mind was completely off at that moment. "Oh, Vi that's just genius, making it easier for them to steal your car".

Taking out my cell phone, I decided to dial the number of a cab company. Much to my luck, I had no service. Why does this have to happen to me?

"Violet, are you alright?" I swiveled around as I heard a familiar voice. Bruce was standing in front of me, well supplied for the rain than I was.

"Just great, except for the fact that my car got stolen, I have no signal on my phone, and to top it all off I am drenched from head to toe". I replied not very amused by my situation.

Bruce began to laugh as I told him this and my cheeks flushed.

"What is so funny about this?" I clenched my small fists at my sides. I decided to turn and leave him. But as I turned and headed off, Bruce spun me around to face him. Our lips inches away from eachother. God how I wanted him! His expression cool and calm, but at times Bruce had a temper far worse than my own. At times we understood eachother's pain, I for him and him for me. I never loved anyone so dearly before. But I couldn't tell him.

"If you want I could take you home?" He offered sincerely

"Well you can take me to a hotel, Jasper is out of town. Plus, my keys were inside the car". I replied, just as I remembered that Jasper had left me a voicemail this morning, saying that he was off to Vegas; urgent business matters of some sort. I was happy that I would not have to see him for a day or two.

"Vi, you know Wayne manor has a lot of room to spare, come with me". Bruce draped his coat over me. I secretly inhaled his intoxicating scent, my head swirled in delight as I let his cologne fill me.

We finally reached his car. It was, obviously a sports car. A slick silver lamburgini. It was a handsome car, just like its owner. Bruce opened the passenger door for me. I watched him intently as he reached the drivers side and slid in.

"I never said thank you". I muttered, it felt awkward being so close to him. It seemed so unreal. It also reminded me of when we were together, we would just sit in silence, staring into eachother's eyes. No words needed to be said because we knew.

"For?" Bruce's eyes were focused on the road ahead.

"For backing me up on not demolishing the hospital and for right now". I replied looking at him, his chiseled features grew into a sincere smile. 

"And you will never have to".

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for taking long, I promise to update soon! Please R&R for it makes my day!! 


	6. Different Paths

A/N: Like promised, here is more!

* * *

Chapter 6: Different Paths

I suddenly woke up to _his _hand brushing against my arm. I lost myself in his touch, I wanted more. I was unaware that I had fallen asleep, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I fluttered my eyes open. We had arrived to his home. It looked exactly how he described it, beautiful spacious grounds. The field of grass still green, the oak tree hovering over Wayne manor. This home was bigger than my own, but at least his home was warm, while mine was cold as a dungeon. Wayne manor was fit for the prince of Gotham.

My eyes scanned the entire estate, finally resting on the older man standing by the steps of the grand home. I recognized instantly who it was, Bruce's guardian and beloved friend. Alfred gave me a warm smile that suddenly warmed me up inside. When Bruce and I were together, he brought me to Gotham City and to his home to meet Alfred. The man was very kind, gentle than my very own parents. He showed me kindness that not even my parents did, to them I was just a disappointment and someone in the way of their lives.

Alfred approached us, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw me.

"Miss Violet?" He questioned.

"Yes Alfred". I replied smiling at him. I pushed gently away from Bruce to hug Alfred, who didn't care that I was wet, he embraced me just as warmly.

"Oh my, you have certainly grown into a fine young woman". Alfred pulled back to get a good look at me. He had come to acknowledge me as a daughter.

"Thank you, but I am not in good conditions". I laughed as I looked down at myself, still dripping wet. Fortunately the rain had stopped just in time.

"Well come on lets get you inside before you catch a cold". said Alfred as he walked me inside the warm foyer.

"Vi, Alfred will help you, I have an errand to run, make yourself at home. I will be back soon". Bruce gave Alfred a look and he nodded. I was confused, but did not care at the moment, I just wanted a hot shower and warm clothes.

"Thank you". I nodded. Alfred and I watched Bruce leave. I was still curious, but Alfred distracted me with something else.

"Miss Violet, how about I show you to a bathroom, so you can change out of that wet apparel and place it in the dryer for you?"

"Sounds great". I replied happy to see him again.

"And afterwards a bit of supper?" He smirked.

"Even better". I beamed as I followed him to a guest bedroom. I felt strange stepping foot into this home again. At first I felt like I didn't belong here, but Bruce and Alfred made me feel that I did belong. This home still had some gloom dwelling in it, but it seemed bright at the same time. Nevertheless something was missing.

I was brought back from my thoughts that I did not notice Alfred disappear from sight, but he quickly came back with a set of clothes in hand.

"Luckily you left a pair of jeans and shirt the last time you came with Master Wayne". Alfred handed me the clothes, relieved that there was clothes for me.

"The only luck I had today". I laughed making Alfred smile.

"Right you are Miss". Alfred opened the door to the guest bedroom. It was the same one I would use when I would be here with Bruce. Of course, I would always sneek off to his room in the middle of night or he would come and take me. I was happy back then, now I was just trying to get by, foolish enough to believe there was still hope for me. "I assume you know your way around this room".

"Yes". I replied sheepishly, blushing to be more exact. Alfred nodded and left the room. I sighed as I took in the room, beautiful as it had always been. The canopy bed was filled with fine silk mint green sheets, the room had a familiar scent of lavender. It was odd because it was the only room in the house with that scent. But Bruce had mentioned before that only I had occupied, so it was my scent. Somehow as I tried to forget and get away and I couldn't. I still lingered here.

With haste I turned on the hot water, then undressed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, paler than ever. My arm still marked by the cold hearted bastard who will be begging like a dog for forgiveness, probably come home with an expensive jewel or something more grand. I shook my head and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water run along my skin. My mind, like always was all over the place. But Bruce mostly occupied it, where was he? Why did he leave, did my presence bother him? Well, only one way to find out...ask him.

I turned the water off and stepped out to dry myself. Once I was done I put on my undergarments and clothes on. My hair was a tangled mess, luckily I found a brush. My curled hair cascaded down my back. Taking another look, I was not entirely satisfied but couldn't do much about it.

Once out of the room, I decided to explore for a little bit. I was curious to see if there was any changes. If there was any traces of something new or someone. I looked at the pictures on the tables, family pictures. Bruce was adorable when he was a child. His mother was that of exceptional beauty, no one would be able to compare to her. Her beauty put mine to shame. His father was handsome as Bruce was. Bruce certainly inherited his looks and good thinking. He also had the cool calm expression of a god.

I found myself entering a bedroom, it was bigger than the other ones. It was his parents room, well his now. My eyes scanned the beautiful decor of the room, and they landed on an antique piano sitting there, waiting to be played. I decided to play a tune that I loved, a tune that resembled me and Bruce. Our little melody. I set my hands ready and began to let them glide up and down freely, I let go. I was deep into the lullaby that I did not notice anyone enter the room.

"Claire de lune". Bruce's voice filled the empty air. I stopped and looked up at him, my cheeks turned crimson.

"Sorry I didn't mean to barge in like this". I stood to leave but he pushed me gently back down.

"Finish please, I haven't heard you play in a long time, especially this song". His eyes were warm and reflected sadness. I nodded and resumed playing, he watched me intently. I played and he listened as if I were the only thing in the world that he only listened to.

Finally I finished playing and looked up at my admirer, who gave me his irresistible smirk. "Well?"

"Amazing as always". Bruce replied and sat down next to me. "You haven't lost your touch".

"You either, your charm I mean". I replied, I missed him so much.

"Never plan to". He laughed this time.

"Where were you these past years, two years after you left, I came here to speak to Alfred. It was before I left to Paris". I had to ask, I had to know what the man I love was doing with his life. My heart became shreds when some pronounced him dead. My world crashed down. even though he was not with me, it was nice to know that he was fine and content.

"Traveling here and there. But I decided to comeback, I needed to". He replied grimly. "And you, when I came back your were not here".

"After I became bored with Paris, I came back to Gotham for a bit, I met Jasper and after we married, we decided to live in Italy for a few years". I replied, completely regretting marrying Jasper. I regretted the day I layed eyes on him.

"Why did you marry such a jerk?" Bruce expression turned angry, almost that of jealousy. Was he? If he was, then that answered a question that haunted me for ten years. And if he was, he had no right. He left me sobbing, just to fulfill his pathetic revenge.

"I don't know Bruce. I...I needed to be loved by someone, is that so wrong?". I stood in anger moving away and facing out into the gardens of Wayne manor. The moonlight shining on my porcelain face. "I was foolish and stupid to think that he would love me, or that anyone ever would. Jasper is just in lust with me, only a pleasurable desire to him. His eve".

"Vi, I know you are upset because I left. But there was another reason". said Bruce as he stood behind me.

"Which is?" I asked with a cool tone.

"I was kicked out". He replied with no emotion. Once again feeling his gaze burn onto me.

"And you couldn't tell me this? It was like you to keep secrets from me, god knows how many you kept from me when we were together. But we are not anymore and it doesn't matter, we took different paths". Tears began to pour form my eyes. Why does he torment me so!

"I never wanted to hurt you, I just needed closure". Bruce replied noticing my tears.

"But you did, I had know choice but to marry Jasper. You caused this Bruce!" I turned and glared at him. Must he do this? Must I suffer, knowing that I still loved him with all my being. My heart was his and will always be, but I was not going to let him know. He should suffer too.

Bruce took me into his arms and held me close to his chest. I wanted to get out of his grasp but I couldn't. But another part wanted to stay there forever. "I know I lost you". He whispered into my hair. But no, I was not going to win me like this, no I would not allow it.

"I am sorry I can't do this, no I won't". I pushed away from him and left without turning back, like he did ten years ago.


	7. Encounter with the Dark Knight

A/N: Thanks to "MadameDeficit1793, Countess Turner, Batman'ssidekick 15, JazzTrumpet, OfLoveAndLust" for reviewing, you all make my day. Keep it up! Thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for her help!

* * *

Chapter 7: Encounter with the dark knight

As I got ready for another mindless dinner party for the elite of Gotham City, I couldn't help but think of what happened a couple of nights ago with Bruce. After I had left I went to a hotel to stay the night. In a way I had regretted what I had done, leaving him like that after he showed me nothing but kindness, attention. But walking out like that was the best thing I could do for myself and for him, to stop. Giving him a taste of what I felt was a good idea on my part, but I felt bad and selfish. He might not even speak to me anymore. I prayed that it would not happen or I would truly loathe myself forever.

But then again he might be there tonight. Of course he would be there, it would be no dinner party without the prince of Gotham. To my dismay I would have to bottle up all my emotions, in front of everyone and Jasper. That rake had no idea of what happened a couple of nights ago, he was oblivious. Once he came back from Vegas, he was all smiles. He even begged me for forgiveness, but I knew he would do it again, hurt me in some other way.

I smoothed out my satin red Valentino dress, and took a good look at myself. Luckily my bruise started to fade, but it was still there. One last time I sprayed my elegant bun with hairspray giving me that 1940's look. And finishing with dabbing my lips with red lipstick. From the corner of my eye I could see Jasper leaning against the door frame, smirking arrogantly as he saw his "jewel"; that he called me, get ready for an evening he would be able to flaunt me.

"You will be the envy of every woman there". He purred as he watched me intently as I clasped my diamond bracelet on.

"As I always am". I smirked, deciding to play his little game. "But not entirely envied for having a husband like you". Jasper's smirk faded.

"Do you always have to be so bitter". He growled.

"You make me this way, besides its perfectly reasonable". I smiled with arrogance like he always did.

"What is perfectly reasonable, to act like a shrew?" Jasper raised an eyebrow taking hold of my hand and encircling my waist with the other.

"At times yes". I replied with sarcasm. His grip tightened around my waist as we walked to the Bentley. He leaned close to my ear, his lips brushing against it. "You know that is what seduces me". Jasper kissed my nape and closed the door behind him as he slid in next to me.

* * *

The dinner party was a total bore, I had to plaster my fake smile of a proud wife. Jasper was by my side as we conversed with another wealthy young couple. Truly, I had no real friends because they all envied me, but what was there to envy? The expensive cars, flawless designer clothing, spacious huge mansions, trips to Europe? They had no idea how miserable I was lately, having to hide my emotions from the man I loved, while being married to a man I despised with all my being.

I looked away for a moment from the couple in front of me, trying to see if Bruce had arrived yet. He had not. What was taking him so long, was it the fact that I would be here with my husband. In a way I had sensed his jealousy, but if he only knew. Knew the real truth and how foolish I was to marry Jasper Chandler. If he only knew.

"So Violet, will you be opening up an art gallery here in Gotham City?' asked Evelyn, the wife of one of Jasper's associates.

"Maybe, I just have to find a location for one". I replied as I took a sip of champagne.

"Oh I know one close to Wayne Tower, perhaps you and I should see it one of these days?" She gave me a fake smile, I could see right through her.

"Yes of course, I will give you a call".

"Settled then". She did not wipe her ridiculous grin off her face. Evelyn turned to leave and headed towards another couple.

"Must you be so cold right now?" Jasper whispered.

"She's fake and you know it". I hissed

"Yes, but if she invests in one of your art galleries, she could bring in a lot of money".

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, not entirely. I have you to fill my thoughts." Jasper pecked my cheek, I gently pushed away in disgust.

As I turned to get away from Jasper, I noticed Bruce walk in with two blonde models, one in each arm. God he looked so sexy! It looked as if a god had entered the room, he looked impeccable as always in another black suit; black was certainly his color. His luscious brown eyes commanding attention, that I would surely surrender to in a heart beat. I could feel my heat rise in anger. How convient to get two bimbos to fulfill his needs. Was he trying to forget me? Bruce Wayne could never forget me, never.

One of the ladies began to caress his cheek and he gave her that irresistible smirk that I loved. I clenched my hands at my sides, but my sapphires were still on him. I was caught off guard when he looked up to meet my gaze. His expression confused but he just stared, he knew he was pissing me off. He knew he was hurting me again. But then to my surprise he smirked at me, giving me a wink. I scowled in frustration and decided to leave the party. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to get out, I was suffocating in here.

* * *

A few minutes later Bruce scanned the room, looking for Violet. He had a sense she was not at all too happy that he had arrived with the models. He felt bad and regretted it. Bruce excused himself from the models and people he was conversing with. Looking for the beautiful young woman in the red dress that haunted his dreams every night. He never stopped loving her, she always clouded his thoughts, not a day went by that Bruce had not thought about Violet Montgomery, well Chandler now. He growled in anger as he remembered that insufferable husband of hers. How he wanted to rip his neck for what he had done to her. He missed her, her touch, her kisses, how she would always whisper sweet loving things to him. He missed everything about her and just wanted his Vi back. Bruce decided to suit up and look for his beloved Violet.

* * *

I had no idea where I was walking and I did not care. All I wanted to do was to get away to let my frustration out, I needed to scream at the top of my lungs which I couldn't do in the middle of a crowded room. I was unaware that I was walking through a dark ally, I shivered as I felt the cold air brush against my exposed spine. I hugged myself making my paste faster, I began to speed walk. A sudden tyrant of fear washed over me, what if I encountered something or someone?

My mind was concentrated to get somewhere where there was people and light.

"Breathe Vi, focus". I told myself. Now I was scared, I was lost. Suddenly I heard a thud, I could feel someone behind me. The dark shadow loomed over me. I was scared too turn around, but I mustered up the courage to do so.

"A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be wandering dark allies like these at this time of night, you should be at home". I realized exactly who it was, everyone in Gotham was talking about the Batman. Strangely I felt this sudden connection with him, but I paid no mind.

"Home is not the safest place right now". I replied staring at him intently. Batman was certainly human, by his voice and his visible lips. I wondered who was behind the mask.

"Then go to the safest place you know". He replied, he stared at me for quite sometime. We stood in silence, his gaze sent tingles down my spine. Seeing him made me feel weak, I just wanted, no needed someone to hold me. To be comforted.

"Will you take me there?" I asked with a sudden sadness that overcame me. To my surprise he nodded and took me into his arms.

His arms felt warm and safe, what I had wanted for so long. Soon enough sleep overcame me and I fell into a deep slumber.

An hour later, I fluttered my eyes open. He had brought me to Wayne manor. How did he know? I had fallen asleep so fast that I had no idea he had put me in his car, well it looked like a tank, but it suited him perfectly. Odd enough the large windows to the guest bedroom were open, Batman shot something from a gun, that helped him hoist him and myself up to the balcony. He gently put me down and pushed me inside the room. He stared at me for a while then turned to leave.

"Thank you". I said sincerely.

Batman nodded and left. But I was still curious on how he knew where to take me? I would have to save that question for our next encounter, which I am sure this was not my last one.


	8. Pouring Hearts Out

A/N: Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness, Countess Turner, Wand Maker Extrodinare, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 15, OfLoveAndLust", for reviewing it made my day! Anywho, I changed my penname to "Vilofied", thanks to the creative mind of DazzledInDarkness. Also thanks to Countess Turner for her help on this story as well. Luv ya all!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Pouring Hearts Out

I fluttered my eyes open to the sudden burst of sunshine through the large windows. My mind tried to set in, what happened last night? Was it all just a dream? No, it wasn't, I was still in my red dress, my black curls were out of control, giving me that wild sexy look. Maybe I was a bit tipsy from last night that my mind was vivid, and only remembered parts. But like a sudden stroke of lightning, I recalled all the events that led up to where I was now. The dinner party, fake people that had swarmed around me like bees, Bruce walking in with two models in each arm. I shuddered in anger as I recalled one of the sluts caressing his handsome face. And then my encounter with Batman. He was something else, a strong force that came when I needed it.

Taking a moment to breathe, I looked around the room. The same as always, with that sent of lavender. My eyes landed on the vanity, where a note was placed. I flung my legs over the bed and went to retrieve the note.

_Good morning Vi,_

_I trust you slept well. You must be thinking what will you tell me, what excuse you will give me as to why you ended up here. Don't worry about it, a friend told me you were here, that you needed a safe place. I am content to know that Wayne manor was a safe place for you. Now, take a shower and get dressed, I will meet you down by the gazebo in the garden._

_Bruce._

He knew. I was glad he did because I would not have to come up with a lame excuse, either way I had no idea what I was going to tell him. I shrugged and went over to the dresser where my blue dress from the other incident was nicely pressed and cleaned. Some how I manage to leave clothes behind here, for my peace of mind I knew that Alfred and Bruce wouldn't complain. But this shouldn't happen again. I am not married to Bruce, wishing that I was does not change the fact that I am married to Jasper.

I turned the water on to hot. I felt relaxed as I stepped in, the water soothed me, being here in his home soothed me. I wondered what he will say to me, does he have any idea that I am angry with him. That Batman leaving me here in his home was just a moment of weakness. Easily enough, Batman could have taken me to my penthouse, but I chose here. I had a feeling that Batman knew more about me than I knew about him.

After the warm relaxing shower, I stepped out, dried and dressed myself. I let my curled black waves flow freely, I knew Bruce loved it that way. I took one last glance in the mirror, I looked fresh and clean, like a new person. That was my goal to start clean with Bruce, maybe try to understand more as to why he left. Closure would be my goal and to get the answer to my burning question out of him.

I was glad that he was already waiting for me, sitting in one of the chairs reading the newspaper. The way he looked made me lose my breath, gasp for air. Even in a casual pair of dark washed jeans and a black sweater made him look irresistible, I loved the sweater, it made his well toned torso a bit visible. When I met him, I wasn't just attracted to the physical aspect of Bruce, but his mind. His personality was sharp and sexy. He was kind but could shoot daggers without a moments notice, he would do whatever it takes to do good and do what is necessary. How handsome he was, was just a plus.

"Good morning". I greeted him with a smile on my face. He smirked back making me beam inside.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" Bruce asked

"Famished actually". I replied sitting down taking a sip of the orange juice. Alfred arrived just in time with a tray filled with chocolate chip pancakes. They both knew it was my favorite, I was happy to know that they always took me into consideration. "Alfred these look great!"

"Thank you Miss Violet". He smiled and placed two pancakes on my plate, then setting a small bowl of fruit at the side.

"No, thank you". I patted Alfred's hand. His smile was still upon his face when he finished serving Bruce and headed back into the house.

We sat there quietly eating, Bruce resumed reading his newspaper. I ate, while flipping through an issue of Vogue. I thanked Alfred in my head, the man did take care of me too much. He was like the father I never had, and for that I loved him dearly. The way Bruce and I looked was unreal, a dream that I wished would come true, Bruce and I together enjoying eachothers company. For a moment it was like before, sitting in silence but we both knew exactly what we were thinking. Nothing was said, only a few gazes and that said it all. We finished soon enough, Bruce put his paper down and watched me as I read. I could hear his chuckle as I furrowed my brows at the article in the magazine. I finally looked up.

"What is so amusing?" I asked laughing myself.

"You". He replied taking hold of my hand from across the table. I was taken by surprise, my hand moved from his touch. "Sorry".

"Its okay". I looked away from his gaze. Stupid, why did I move away from him, after I wanted to feel his touch.

Bruce stood from the table and walked to where I was sitting, he held out his hand to mine. "Lets take a walk".

"Sure". I replied a bit confused.

We walked along the dirt path leading up to a small temple, that was aligned with rows and rows of statues of Greek gods. Vines covered every inch of the stone walls, flowers bloomed everywhere. At the distant corner of the temple was a small fountain that gushed water out quietly, the trickling making you relax a bit. Bruce led me over to the bench and we both sat down, facing eachother. Then, I mustered up the courage to ask him.

"Bruce".

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something, it will soothe my peace of mind and maybe yours". I replied looking at him sincerely, he could see the truth in my eyes.

"Okay, go on".

"Do you think of me when we are not together? Because I do". I said . To my surprise he caressed my cheek.

"All the time. Vi, not a day went by that I didn't think of you. In fact you are on my mind every single day. You keep me up at night".

To hear him say those words lifted a million pounds off my back, I was relieved. I knew it, but I kept tormenting myself, it was foolish. I was content to know that I was still there in his thoughts and heart. I never forgot Bruce, for ten years I carried this burden around.

"You do the same to me. Why didn't you come back for me or even looked for me?" Tears began to pour from my eyes, he wiped one off with his hand.

"Because I didn't think you would want to be with me anymore. That you had shut me out of your life completely. When I saw you with Jasper that day, I had come to terms with it, I tried accepting the fact that I had lost you, but I couldn't". Bruce sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "And the other night you were here, when you played our song, I knew that you still haven't given up on me yet".

"Its true I haven't, but I can't fully trust you yet Bruce. That will take time". I replied sternly. I couldn't just give him my heart again, to tear it apart like he did ten years ago even though he still loves me. I need to be sure of trust and at the moment not yet.

"I am willing to wait as long as it takes". He replied. Then in one swift bold move he brought me closer to him, pulling me onto his lap. His lips collided with mine with need and want. Here we are pouring our hearts out onto eachother. We longed for a moment like this, to just hold eachother. As my heat began to rise, I wrapped my hands around neck tighter while his grip on my waist became tighter as well. Bruce let out a small moan against my lips. I lost my breath when he did that, I pulled back. Bruce wanted more of me so he began trailing kisses along my neck, one of his hands caressed my right curve, making me press my body to his, to get closer.

Out of nowhere I decided to stop, it can't get out of control like this. "Bruce". I said breathlessly as he continued his sweet minstrations. "I can't...we shouldn't do this right now".

He looked at me and understood, it was moving way too fast. I was married for heaven's sake! But I loved another man."Yes, you're right".

We walked back to Wayne manor hand in hand. Bruce didn't let go, and I didn't want him to. But I was glad to know that his heart belonged to me. Hopefully, this time his obsession won't get the best of him and ruin us once more. We had so many obstacles ahead, but we will face them together.


	9. Bitter World

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! Keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 9: Bitter World

Once we entered the manor, Alfred came up to me with my cell phone in his hand.

"Miss Violet, there is call for you from the children's hospital". Alfred's face was grim, my heart began to beat faster. Bruce nodded for me to answer it, I let go of his hand and reached for the phone.

"Hello".

"Miss Chandler?"

"Yes?" I replied. My hands were trembling, I could feel my pulse race faster and faster. Emily.

"Emily is in very critical condition, you are the only one she is asking for right now. Will you please come, I am afraid she might not last the night".

"Yes I will be there right away". I slammed the phone shut. I stared at the beautiful marble floor, tears began to trickle from my eyes. Bruce came closer to me and wrapped his hand around my waist. I couldn't face him right now. Not anyone, this sudden terror filled my inside. I was losing my only friend, the charming little girl who was my only happiness besides Bruce. She fulfilled that void in my life, she was full of life, she lived it for me. Now it was about to end in a heart beat.

"Vi, whats wrong? Is it Emily?" Bruce cupped my face in his hands and forced me to look into his brown eyes, that were also scared.

"Yea, she...she's...dieing". I whispered softly, my breathing was short. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. "I need...need to get to the hospital now, she wants to see me".

I didn't have to say another word. Bruce whisked me outside to the rolls royce that was parked in front of the grand home. Alfred followed from behind, quickly getting into the car. Bruce opened the door for me and slid in after I did. Through out the entire ride he held my hand. He knew exactly what I was going through, in away he was reliving his dark memories of when his parents were killed. We didn't have to say anything, we understood eachother. Once in a while he would squeeze my hand for reassurance. But nothing could reassure me right now, nothing.

Quickly we both went into the hospital and raced towards Emily's room. I wanted to breakdown when I layed eyes on her small frame laying on the bed. She was paler than me, her eyes that once reflected happiness and joy were gone. They were filled with darkness, grim. She outstrectched her tiny hand toward me, I let go of Bruce's hand and kneeled beside her bed. I kissed her hand and held it tightly.

"Vi". She whispered, it was hoarse.

"Shh...don't speak, don't strain yourself little one". I put my finger to her dry lips, I wanted to hold her but I couldn't because of all the machines she was hooked up to. I looked at her and decided to tell her good bye, there was nothing they could do for her and I felt helpless. "I want to thank you Emily, for everything. You filled in this void in my life, my one and true happiness in my darkest hour. You know all my secrets like I know yours. You will be in my heart always, you little one shall be mine." I tapped her nose, she smiled weakly. "I will never forget you Em, never. I love you". I kissed the top of her head.

Emily began to speak, but it was a whisper. "Thank you Vi, you were like a mommy to me. I love you." She stroked my hand and looked up at Bruce. "Take care of her for me, please". She knew everything, how I loved Bruce, the love that I had to hide from everyone else besides her.

Bruce kneeled down next to me and looked at Emily. "I promise". She gave us one last smile, she closed her eyes and went into a deep deep sleep. Her grip went limp, she was gone. My Emily was gone. I couldn't hold it in any longer I ran out of the room. I ran through the halls, not caring who I bumped into on the way. I ran as if I was trying to catch up to something, I needed to get away. When I reached the empty back lot of the hospital I let go.

I fell to the ground, sobbing into my hands. My hair and dress clung to me, it was pouring rain again. But I didn't care, I needed to scream and I did. I stayed there for a good hour on the floor.Soon enough I felt Bruce kneel down beside me and take me into his arms. He rocked me like I was a small child that was afraid of the world. But I wasn't afraid...I was angry. Angry with this bitter world.


	10. Take me Away

A/N: Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness, Countess Turner, JazzTrumpet, Batmans'sidekick 15" for reviewing! Keep it up, you all know how it makes my day. I recommend you hear the song below, its only the chorus, its not the full song. So hear the full song, if you like. I recommend it!! Enjoy!

* * *

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

- "Pocket Full of Sunshine" By: Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

Chapter 10: Take me Away

The rain had stopped, but we were still outside. Bruce was still holding me in his arms. I didn't want to let go, to be with him forever was my only hope now. I gently pushed away from him, he stood and helped me get up to my feet. His gaze was upon me as I tried to compose myself, he was reading me again. I looked up at him and offered him a kind smile, a thank you smile.

"Sorry for putting you through all this". I said as we both began to head inside the hospital.

"Its fine, don't worry about it". He replied, suddenly taking hold of my hand.

I closed my eyes for a bit. Much to my dismay I needed to get home, Jasper will go insane if I don't get home. He will also suspect. But I was not going to tell him that I was with Bruce. I sighed and opened my eyes again.

"Are you alright?' He asked concerned.

"No, but I can manage. Listen I need to get home. I will call a cab". I replied as I headed for the pay phone to call the cab company. Bruce took the phone from my hand and hanged it back up. His brown eyes were boring into me.

"Alfred will drive you home." He stated sternly. He almost scared me at times.

"I can't accept that. Jasper will suspect why Alfred drove me home. I don't want to argue with him right now". I replied. Jasper must be infuriated already, I have ignored all his calls. Either way he had no right to be angry, he was not my mother and as sure as hell was not my father.

"Alright, be careful". He sighed, Bruce was not in total agreement but had no other choice. He embraced me once again for one last time. I felt so safe, it felt so right. There was nothing more in this world that I wanted, I wanted him so badly. I had lost Emily, I was not going to lose the man I love. I vowed to be true to him and to never let go again. I was content to know that I still had my one happiness, even if it was just from a distance at the moment. Even if our affair had to be a secret, I vowed to protect it with all that I had. To cherish it for as long as I lived. The only thing that comforted me at the moment was to know that Emily would be in a better place with her parents and free of pain.

I hesitated for a moment as he held me. Should I kiss him? Was it right? My mind was swirls, I was thinking too much. Without even knowing his lips were already upon mine. This tyrant of passion washed over me and I kissed him back. He was so gentle it made me melt.

We let go and looked at eachother once more. No words were said, Bruce nodded and left my side. His eyes had said it all.

* * *

When I arrived home, there were no signs of Jasper. I decided to take a warm shower and change into warmer clothes before he came home. Hopefully I could avoid a few questions. Jasper was not the type to badger me with questions, in fact he would leave me be at times. But when he wanted something, he went after it with full force. I had denied him his lustful wishes towards me recently, I deprived him of sex. I couldn't do it with him, I couldn't make love to him. Why? Simple, he wasn't Bruce.

As digusting as it sounds to me at the moment, I loved Jasper at one point. But it all went away. Ever since his greed and obsession for power became umbearable, I couldn't even look at him. Then, abusing me, tormenting me with so many things, telling me If I had been a disappointment as a daughter, I am most certainly a disappointment as a wife and most certainly will be as a mother. But he was wrong because I would never have his children.

After my warm shower, I pulled on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a purple cardigan sweater. My room was dark, the only thing illuminating it was a small lamp on one of my nightstands and of course, the bat signal. I put on a pair of black stilettos and walked out of the room. I walked the long halls, it was a bit cold. The house did not feel warm at all.

My eyes were focused on the marble ground before me that I didn't even see Jaspers's hand wrap around my waist and thrust me up against the nearest wall. I gasped at the hard impact on my samll frame.

"Where the hell have you been Vi!" Jasper yelled in anger. His eyes were darkened with rage, almost as red as a vampire's eyes that was thirsty for blood.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't own me!" I tried getting out of his deathly grasp but he kept pressing me harder to the wall.

"My pet you are so wrong, you are my wife." Jasper hissed close to my ear.

"That doesn't mean I have to answer to you. Put me down". I insisted, I will not let him treat me as he pleases, I am not a slave.

"Not until you tell me where you have been!" He protested. "Don't force me to take you right here".

"Fine, I was at the children's hospital, one of the children I would visit at times, died this morning." I held back my tears. I am not going to cry in front of Jasper, no way was he going to see my tears.

He looked at me for a moment. Then a sadistic smirk grew across his face. Without warning he pressed his body to mine, ravishing my lips. His hands explored every inch of my body, one lingered on my breast while the other took hold of my thigh. I tried pushing, but he held on to me harder.

"I am sure if you can give some to your lover, you can certainly give me a taste". Then in a quick bold move his hand made contact with my cheek. The slap echoed through out the dark quiet halls. "Whore! You left my side last night to go your lover, didn't you!?"

"I have no lover. At the moment I wish I did, to get away from a pig like you!" I yelled back. I was not going to put Bruce in danger. If Jasper found out, he would go after him and I cannot afford to lose Bruce.

I moved forward to slap him, but he pushed me against the wall and slapped me once more, then he kicked my side. Rage filled me as I stood. Jasper stood there looking down at me as if he was a powerful lord that was looking down upon a whore from a brothel. He turned away for a mere second and thats when I had him. I kicked him in the abdomen with all I had, luckily I had heels so I had an extra advantage, then I slapped him hard across the face. Twice.

Jasper was on the floor in pain, I kicked him were he had a scar. He was shot a couple of months ago and that was his weak spot. I ran as fast as I could to my room, to pack my bags. Bursting through the door I grabbed whatever I could and left with all haste before Jasper got to me. He would probably rape me or kill me, either way I had to get out of that house and fast. Quickly I slid into the black porshe and rushed away from Chandler manor.

* * *

I didn't know where I was driving. I just needed to get away from everyone. My life was not all sunshine and rainbows, it was hell. I lost a very dear friend today, my physco husband is trying to hurt me, and the man I loved was not with me at the moment to comfort me.

I rolled down the window, I was in the Narrows. I had no idea how I ended up in the most dangerous part of Gotham but I did. My heart kept beating faster and faster. For a moment it was the only sound I could hear, my breathing became gasps. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw a black car behind me, very close behind me. The windows were tinted so it was hard to see who was in the drivers seat. I looked away and decided to grab my cell phone and keep it handy, just in case I needed to dial 911.

Without knowing two men slowly crept out of the car. I dialed the number, but waited to hit send. I recognized them to be one of Jasper's goons. He sent them out to follow me, probably to finish the job. But he wouldn't kill me just yet.

"Hello Mrs.Chandler". One of the men flung open the car door and dragged me out of it. Throwing me over his shoulder, I began to kick and scream with all my might, praying that someone would hear me. "Shh, come on now Mrs. C, be a good trooper and you won't get hurt". The man cooed.

I continued screaming and kicking. The other man came up to me and slapped me, then he put duck tape to cover my mouth. My screaming became muffled. Tears were staining my face, I was not going to get out of this easily. Or so I thought.

In one quick swift motion, I saw a dark figure come down. His black cape swooshing with the midnight air. Batman had heard my outcries.

The man that was carrying me dropped me to the ground to engage in a fight with Batman, the other man decided to join in. I watched as Batman took both of them out, he was strong and a beast at the same time. Within seconds the two goons layed on the cold ground unconscious.

"I told you to stay in a safe place the last time I saved you". His voice was dark and low, but there was something about it that I adored. "You were lucky I was near to hear your blood curling screams".

"Well you didn't have to rescue me" I sneered coldly at him, I guess I was proving to get in the way. A burden I was to him.

"I was not going to abandon a woman such as yourself". He replied coolly. "It would just help me if you stayed out of trouble".

"Then next time you shouldn't worry about me".

"Exactly, I shouldn't worry about you because there will _not_ be a next time".

I clenched my fists in frustration. He didn't have to save me, it could have easily been someone else. "Can you just leave me be, I didn't ask for this you know!" I stood inches away from his chest. My sapphires bore into his eyes that were hidden beneath his mask. "I didn't ask for anything that has happened to me!" Tears began to pool around my eyes and my knuckles became more white. I clenched them hard, I stepped forward to him and began beating against his chest. He just stood there looking down on me, taking my beatings. Batman became my punching bag. I beated harder and faster until I grew tired and collapsed in his arms. He held me tight.

"Take me away, please take me away to a better place". I whispered to him. My eyes were stinging as I shut them tighter, letting out my sobs. No more had to be said, Batman took out his grapel gun and shot it up to the dark sky and took me away to a better place, a sweet escape.


	11. Setting Plans into motion

A/N: Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness, Countess Turner, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 15, OfLoveAndLust, Bright Eyez17, Sevinne", for reviewing. Keep it up. And thanks to one of my friends Countess Turner for her help on this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Setting Plans into motion

Alfred stood by as he saw the Tumbler burst in through the waterfall. He figured that Batman was not in the best mood, as the roar of the engine disrupted the bats in the cave. Alfred was right. The door lifted open to reveal an infuriated Batman. He threw off his cape and mask to the floor.

"I trust that it didn't go well tonight, sir". commented Alfred as he helped Bruce tend to a few minor bruises.

Bruce winced as Alfred dabbed alcohol on one of the wounds. One of Jasper's goons managed to hurt him. Saving Violet was getting to him, he wanted to keep her safe. Bruce noticed the bruises on her body and that made his anger flare. "Keeping her safe will be harder than I thought".

Alfred nodded in agreement. He knew Violet was tenacious at times, just like Bruce. But he can also understand her, some people think of her as a weak person, a fargile person and she is far from that. All she is trying to do is get it through everyone's head. "You make it harder for yourself because you want to keep her locked up, so no one will lay a hand on her".

"Is that such a crime". replied Bruce.

"Master Wayne, Miss Violet wishes to be free, not to be locked up in a golden cage." said Alfred as he finished patching up some of the wounds. "Did you bring her here?"

"No, she wanted to be left alone. I took her to her old apartment." replied Bruce. She had fallen asleep, her anger and frustration had gotten the best of her. He left her alone with a heavy heart, but it was for the best to give her space. To let her try to focus on what she wants, at the moment she looked like she was in confused state of mind. Violet still was not sure what she wanted, even though at times she would say it...she didn't know what she was saying. Bruce stood and headed back inside.

"You will be keeping an eye on her, I trust?"

"She won't be completely alone".

* * *

A week had gone by since my encounter with Batman. I stayed away from the dangerous parts of Gotham, just for his sake and because I was in no mood to deal with him. My mind was an endless cycle of things that clouded my thoughts every single day that went by. I tried so hard to stop thinking but I couldn't. These past few days I thought of nothing but Bruce and then my mind would somehow drift to Batman, I had no idea why. Was it because he was mysterious that it caused me to be curious. I wanted to figure him out, but he was always so distant that it was impossible. His eyes would always flicker something more than just rage. But his mask managed to hide his feeling so well. Who was he?

Then there was Bruce. The love of my life and yet I was being drawn to someone else. But I was not going to let it happen, it can't. Batman was just a curiosity, Bruce was my everything. Bruce was someone that in his own way loved me and the past few days he has shown me love that he once gave me. He didn't show it the way he did before, it was much different before. He had more...more tenderness, passion, understanding. One could say that his love for me rekindled, maybe all those years of my absence caused this. Maybe our separation was the best thing to do, well now it seemed that it was the best. Back then was a whole other story.

I decided to come out from my little haven and set things in motion. My divorce to Jasper.

Getting away from the world helped me set a few of my priorities straight. Emily would not want me to mope around in grief, instead she would want me to do something for myself and pick up the pieces to my screwed up life. Which I intend to at this moment. Parking my car in the usual spot at Chandler manor, I headed for Jasper's study.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself to not lose control to snap his neck. I would tell him in a civilized way that I am moving out and filing for divorce. Before I entered I heard his voice, he was probably speaking to someone on the phone. I leaned on the french door to hear intently what he was saying.

"I know, I know I screwed it up. I will make sure that the shipment arrives safely without any disruptions from Batman. Besides I will post gaurds around the docks, we cannot afford to start a war with the other mob bosses. Especially the Alcazar family. Let's not have history repeat itself like what happened with the Cane family a couple a months ago". For the first time Jasper's voice was that of fear. I knew it all long, but I tried to ignore it and avoid the signs, I knew for a fact that Jasper was involved with the mob. My suspicions were confirmed months ago when he was shot, he was probably in the middle of a cross fire. He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. That bastard was very lucky to get out of it alive.

"Tonight is fine, okay I'll see you then, bye". Jasper quickly hung up the phone and that was my cue to enter.

He looked up from the newspaper as he heard my heels click on the wooden floor. He smirked and resumed reading. "And where have you been this past week?"

"I don't think that is any of your concern. I came to tell you a few things, well notices so to speak". I replied coolly as I slammed the divorce papers on his desk.

Jasper rose his brow. "What is this?" He took the profolio and began to read it. "Your in way over your head if you think you will be able to get rid of me so easily".

"Really, well what if I went to the police and told them everything I know about your little "businesses" with the biggest crime lord families of this city. Don't forget, that you tried to kill me." I took a seat on one the leather chairs in front of the expensive cherry wood desk.

"You wouldn't dare, are you suicidal?" He sneered.

"And are you that stupid". I shot back just as hard.

He looked away from me and stood to face the windows. "Fine, but you will not get out of this easily".

I smirked, I knew exactly what he wanted. "How much do you want and I assume its to cover your debt with this "partner" of yours".

"Five hundred thousand dollars". replied Jasper as he made his way closer to me. "If you give me that, I will make this easy for you".

"After the divorce is final, then you can get your money. Oh, I am moving out, I also came here to get my things". I stood to leave but before I left I had to give it to him. "Don't even think of getting to me, if you want your money to pay off. To pay for your life before your enemies kill you as payment". I slammed the door hard and went to get my things. To leave this hell pit that I once called home.

* * *

After I left Chandler manor, I decided to go into town. To Wayne Enterprises. During my week of thinking and figuring out what I wanted, I came up with this idea on how to honor Emily. I didn't know why it didn't come to me before. I decided on hosting a benefit ball for Gotham's elite society, the people I have faced all my life and despised at times. But this was all for Emily and other children with her illness. It is a good way to grief by doing something productive as this. And I knew exactly who would support me with this.

I walked over to Christina, who was sitting by her desk typing away. She didn't look up to see who was standing before, I guess she wanted to finish early.

"Is Mr.Wayne in?" I asked politely, she was the only woman who didn't have some sort of crush on Bruce.

"He is busy on an important phone call". After a minute she looked up out of curiosity. "Oh, Mrs.Chandler I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry, you can go in. Mr.Wayne only instructed me to let you in when ever you needed to".

I was surprised by this, I was willing to wait but if thats what he wanted than that was fine with me. I was glad that he wanted to see me, after all I hadn't called or seen him in the last week. "Thank you". I turned the knob on the door, but turned back to Christina. "You can call me Violet".

Bruce was still on the phone when I entered the office. His eyes brightened up as he saw me enter. I quietly sat down on the black couch and placed my bag on the small glass table. I waited patiently as he finished up with his phone call, at least his work was honest. I enjoyed seeing him serious at times, it made him more irresistible to me. Soon enough he hung up the phone and turned his attention to me.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked at me and took a seat right next to me.

"Well, I came to tell you that I took Jasper the divorce papers and went to gather my things, I moved out". I took his hand and intertwined it with mine.

"I am glad to hear that. Do you have all your things, so I can call Alfred to come and get them to take them back to Wayne manor". Bruce kissed my hand.

"Yes I do have all my things, but I am not moving in with you. Bruce, I have my own apartment." I laughed, he wanted me in his home already.

"No, I would feel better if you lived with me".

"I can live on my own, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself". I replied standing and walking over to the windows that faced Gotham. "I need to be by myself for now, I don't want to move fast."

"Fine, whatever you wish". He didn't want to give, but he wanted to see me happy he would oblige.

"Anyway, I came for something else too". I turned to face him and walked over to him.

"Which is?" He asked as curiosity crossed his handsome features.

"A benefit ball in honor of Emily". I took out the lists of quests and pictures of decorations I wanted for the ballroom of the hotel. "A black and white ball, what do you think?" I held up a specific picture of a flower arrangement I wanted.

"Sounds great, I am glad you want to do this. I will be happy to help you with it. You can just take charge of the planning". Bruce looked at what I had laid out on the glass table.

I watched him intently as he studied everything. "This would be to help all the children at the hospital with the same illness". I whispered to him, causing him to look at me.

"Like I said before, anything that makes you happy. It really is great, what you are doing. Emily would be proud of you Vi".

"Thank you, this is really helping me cope, I miss her but I know she is content". I replied as I began to gather the lists and pitures putting them into my bag. I stood to leave then, Bruce also stood and walked me to the door, our hands still intertwined. "I have to go, I am going to the hotel to reserve the ballroom for this Friday evening". I didn't want to leave but I had to, causing suspicions on everyone else about this affair would ruin us both, not at least until my divorce to Jasper was final. We had to hide this and a part of me was glad to, that way we wouldn't be bothered or chased after.

"I will have Alfred pick you up tonight at seven, I want to show you something". Bruce's arm encircled on my waist, his lips close to mine. I was expecting for him to kiss my lips but instead kissed my rosy cheek that was heated. He enjoyed teasing me. "I'll see you later tonight". He let go and turned to head back to his desk. I glared at him for teasing me so, well two can play that game.


	12. Reckless

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Sorry for not updating in a few days, I have been sick. But here is more and its an extra long chapter, so please don't forget to leave a review...lol. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Reckless

As I quickly picked up the mess in the living room, I was getting ready for my date with Bruce. Alfred would be disappointed with the mess of shoes and designer bags everywhere, and not in the proper place. A rush of excitement ran through my body, I wondered what Bruce had planned for me. For the first time in years I looked forward to something. Finally, I got to be with Bruce, he was just as content as I was. Nothing was in our way at the moment, of course only the divorce to Jasper and my issue of trust with Bruce. I wanted to trust him, but a part of me felt that he needed to prove it. But yet my heart fluttered everytime I saw him, and if it was always like that, I would trust him. My conscience told me otherwise and my heart didn't want to get hurt. What is a girl like me supposed to do? It's too risky to follow my heart at the moment.

I smoothed out my cream pencil skirt, as my baby doll top swooshed with the cool breeze of the city night life as it rushed in from my open window. I intertwined the last black curl with the curling iron and decorated my hair with a small pearl barret. To my dismay, the door bell rang. Quickly I turned off the curling iron and grabbed my Minolo's and dashed toward the door.

Alfred gave me a sincere smile as I managed to open the door with one hand, while with my other I slipped on my black pumps.

"Master Wayne is as excited as you are". said Alfred as he came in. He always knew that our love for eachother was special. He was there to support us every step of the way.

"Do you know what he has planned, he knows that I am not a big fan of surprises". I replied as I grabbed my coat and detailed beaded cream clutch.

"My apologies Miss, but you will just have to wait and see". Alfred offered his arm and I gladly accepted it.

"Well let's not keep Master Wayne waiting". I let out my laugh of melodies fill the air as we walked into the street and toward the black Rolls Royce.

* * *

We arrived to Wayne manor sooner than I had expected; Alfred was not kidding. The whole ride was filled with laughter because his phone kept ringing. My heart skipped a beat when Bruce opened the door. He looked handsome as ever, his brown eyes flickering with happiness I had not seen in years.

In one swift move his arm wrapped around my waist and brought me closer to his body. His lips gently touched mine.

"You couldn't wait at least until I got into the house". I playfully hit his arm and stole a kiss from his tempting lips.

"Vi, you know what an impatient man I am. And you look gorgeous!". Bruce smirked leading me into the house, while Alfred followed behind.

Once inside, I slipped off my coat and handed it to one of the servants along with my clutch. I took in the scent of the grand palace that was Wayne manor. How I loved this place, it felt like home to me. One could get the warmth of Bruce's parents touch, the love they had in this home with their beloved son, who was now the handsome man that I absolutely adored with all my heart. Hopefully one day, one day I could call this place home.

I turned to Bruce and smiled. "So what is all the fuss about, you wanted to show me...hmm?"

"Come with me". He held out his hand to me and turned to Alfred, who gave him a nod. Of course Alfred was in on it, he was Bruce's wingman.

We walked hand in hand silently into the garden. It was just like before, how I loved it. The moon was full and the stars looked like diamonds in the sky. The endless oak trees we whisked by; twinkled with small lights, the sweet roses looked more crimson with the night sky; the way I adored them. I had not realized that the little stone pathway was covered in rose petals leading up to a small lake. By the time we arrived, there was a table for two set up by the lakes edge; that of course sparkled with the floating candles. On the left side of the table was a piano, where a pianist sat by and played our song. I wanted to cry, no one had done anything like this before for me; not even Jasper.

"Oh, Bruce you didn't have to do this". I said as I took in the breath taking scene that looked straight out of a fairy tale.

"Yes I did. You deserve this and so much more". He kissed my cheek and led me toward the ivory silk covered chair.

Once we settled in, we talked as if nothing else mattered, we were lost in our own world. We talked about many things; what I did in Paris and Italy, how I met Emily; many things I did in his absence. I dared to ask him why he left Gotham, but of course the secrets never vanished. Bruce answered briefly, not getting into full detail. I decided not to press the matter any further. It felt right for me to be here with him. I never imagined this day would come, my mind had settled on the fact that I would never see him again.

Before dinner was served, Alfred came up to Bruce and whispered something to him. Bruce nodded and turned to me with a grave expression on his face.

"Vi, an emergency has come up that I have to deal with. Will you be okay?" I could tell that he didn't want to go, but I was flaring inside. Couldn't he put it off till tomorrow, what was so urgent? But I decided to drape a veil over my anger and nodded.

"Yes, I will be fine". My response was with true grace and hidden emotion, almost resembling a duchess.

"I'm sorry, I hate leaving you like this". Bruce stood and walked over to where I was sitting. I didn't want to look at him, I couldn't face him. He cupped my face into his hands and brought me to his gaze.

"Good bye". That was all I said and put down my napkin on the table and walked away. From the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me intently, hurt by what I had done. But when I turned back to at least kiss him good bye, he had vanished.

I retrieved my clutch to check if I had any missed calls on my phone. I had one, Jasper. He had left me a voicemail, saying that he needed to speak to me about the divorce. Since I had nothing to do, I decided to call a cab, I should have drove here myself, but I didn't plan on Bruce abandoning me for god knows what.

As I put on my coat, Alfred had come into the hall.

"Going somewhere Miss Violet?" He asked as curiosity appeared on his features.

"Yes, actually I also have unexpected buisness to tend to at this late hour". I knew it wasn't Alfred's fault but I was extremely angry with Bruce at the moment.

"I assure you that Master Wayne didn't want to leave you early". Alfred defended him, I can't understand why though.

"What is so important? Money; you know what Alfred I don't want to know. He has done this before, I can't believe I was foolish enough to believe that he would change. Why should this time be any different?" I was hurt and angry that Bruce had led me on like this. I turned to leave then, but Alfred's voice stopped me.

"Because Miss Violet, he loves you dearly. After so many years he had realized what he had lost, even then he knew. Just keep that in mind, he loves you unlike any other". I watched as Alfred turned, leaving me with chills that ran through my spine. But I was too angry to sympathize.

When I arrived to Chandlor manor, I was not surprised to see Jasper waiting for me in the living room. He needed something, I could tell by the eagerness on his face.

"Out with your lover were you? I must say, that ended quickly". Jasper smirked as he stood and walked over to me. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep away from me." His arm wrapped around my waist as he leaned in to kiss my nape.

But I pushed away from him. "What do you want?"

"You".

"Stop it! You wanted to discuss the divorce, so here I am". I growled, I was in no mood to deal with him tonight.

Jasper walked away and swiftly moved over to the small glass table and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Dear Vi, I will give you your freedom sooner, if you give me more money".

A part of me knew he wanted more money, and I scowled at myself for coming. I should have listened to Bruce. I had planned on giving Jasper more money, but I wasn't going to tell him; it would have been a last minute decision. I wanted him to suffer, just like I had and still do.

"That is out of the question. You set your price, Jasper". I raised my voice, surprised how it echoed out of my mouth for how petite I was.

"I take it that you don't care for your freedom at all then?' He knew that manipulating me with my so called "freedom" he would give me, will get him more money. To my dismay he was right, but I was not going to show my weakness nor give in so easily. Jasper was no match for me.

"How much do you want, or in other words, do you need?" Either way I had to ask.

"A million, no less". He simply replied as if he was going to get his hands on my money so easily. But Jasper was dead wrong. "Of course, I'm sure your lover can repay you later on".

I clenched my fists, my blood was boiling. He has the nerve to insult me and then ask me for more money! My glare bore into his, I decided to leave before I would have the urge to kill him with my bare hands, which sounds very tempting at the moment.

"I hate you, you greedy pig, that's what you are and that's what you will always be! Do you hear me!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut and stormed off into the dark night.

* * *

I walked and roamed the city like a ghost. I was hurt, ashamed, and most of all enraged. Hurt, because Bruce had left me again. Ashamed, because Alfred had said the truth and yet I was still angry. I still loved Bruce with all my being. Enraged, because Jasper called me a whore and still had the nerve to ask for money from my bank account.

It was dark and cold. I shivered as the cold air brushed against my bare shoulders. My fairy tale evening had turned into a terrible nightmare. I tried to walk fast, but my legs were giving up on me, I had walked about thirty blocks and I was completely lost.

I came up to a crosswalk, hoping to make it to the other side I walked in my heels as fast as I could, but they were delaying me more as my feet ached. Stopping on the crosswalk I took them off. But I was caught off guard that I didn't notice a car coming toward me, speeding with full velocity. The head lights blinded me, I screamed, expecting to feel the impact of the car on my body. Instead I felt a much stronger body crush against mine and whisk me away into a dark alley.

Right away my eyes locked with _his_ dark ones hidden away by his mask. Batman had rescued me once again.

"Are you alright?" He came closer to me. I could see his eyes scan my body, I managed to see a bit of lust in them.

"No, I'm not". I snapped. Did I feel okay? Everything was crumbling around me.

His eyes became darker. "Are you always this reckless!"

Great, just what I needed, another man to make me feel like gutter. "No. Look, I didn't ask for you to save me. I never did and I sure as hell didn't want to see you!".

"Well if you weren't reckless all the time you I wouldn't have to save you, and you would not have to see me!". Batman sneered back, his anger boiling as my own.

"I am sorry to have bothered you again. Don't save me next time, that way I won't be a burden to you!". I yelled louder, my voice echoed in the night. I turned and stomped off, hoping to getaway from him.

"I am not risking you again". He had this growl in his voice that made me melt with pleasure. But I kept walking toward the street. Suddenly I felt his strong arm snake around my waist and throw me over his shoulder. I started kicking and punching his muscular back.

"Put me down, now!" I yelled the whole way as he took me to his weird car that looked like a black tank. "Stop!"

"You leave me no choice". Batman dropped me into the passenger seat and went around then smoothly sliding into the driver's seat. He started the car and through out the whole ride his eyes were fixated on the dark road ahead, not once looking at me.

* * *

The Tumbler came to a sudden hault. Batman turned to the young woman, whom he saved for the third time. She had fallen asleep from all her rage. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping; a precious china doll she resembled. Her soft pale skin shined in the moonlight, her face looked angelic as her black tresses tumbled down around her shoulders. Batman got out to carry her into her home, he leaned into her, their lips almost touching. Violet stirred a bit and wrapped her arms around him.

Obviously she was still half asleep. Batman leaned in closer as he heard her whisper something.

"Bruce". Violet's eyes were still half shut when she leaned up, pressing her body against his, she kissed him. He decided to respond to her desire, that was also his. Their kiss was bitter sweet, gentle and passionate at the same time. Violet was so lost in his kiss; he was toxic. She wanted to feel him, so she ran her hands along his face; thinking it was Bruce. But her eyes flew open when she felt something hard and that did not feel like Bruce's skin at all. It was a mask. Violet remained still and realized who she had actually kissed.

"Oh my god". Violet broke away and put her hands along her lips, she pushed away from Batman in the process, leaving him alone to long for her more. He smirked knowing that she was thinking that she had kissed someone else, but she was wrong. She left without knowing that she had actually kissed her beloved Bruce. To Bruce's luck, his secret was still safe.


	13. Regret

A/N: Thanks to all who read and review, keep it up! Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness" for her help.

* * *

Chapter 13: Regret

The next few days were chaos, but everything that happened the other night with Batman was still fresh in my mind. It had tormented me day and night. It became worse because I had not called Bruce or seen him in the past few days. Yes, I was still a bit angry but I was hoping to see him; he was probably as busy as I was. Planning this and fixing details here and there was becoming a good diversion for my peace of mind.

As I fixed the black silk chair cover that was slippng off, my mind kept going back to that night. I had kissed him. Our lips touched, we both became one in a moment of bliss. To my surprise I enjoyed it, but I cannot enjoy it, _he_ was not Bruce. I was only devoted to one man, and in a way I had betrayed him. How could I have done such a thing? The most odd thing was that _he_ responded with so much passion, tenderness that reminded me of Bruce. But no one could compare to my love, no one. Not even _him_, something within, something behind the mask drew me to him. A part of me needed to know what it is.

I shook my head and moved on to the next chair. I took the black silk cover and draped it over the chair. My priority was this at the moment, making sure everything was perfect for tonight. I tried to keep myself busy because I can't and will not put myself at risk anymore. I didn't want to encounter Batman ever again. I might do something that I will regret later.

As mad as I was with Bruce, I still loved him. But I was not going to call him or visit him at the moment. I think after what happened we both need our space.

"Mrs. Chandlor, I have a list of people who won't be coming but have sent donations". My assistant, Lauren said to me, taking me out of my trance.

"Is it a lot of people?" I asked as I took the list and scanned it. I stopped on the last name at the bottom of the list..._Bruce Wayne_. I wanted to tear up but thought it was best if he didn't come, and yet I wouldn't know what to say.

"No, only eight people. Well, maybe seven. Mr. Wayne has yet to confirm." Lauren replied.

"Thank you Lauren, could you send someone to pick up my dress and shoes from the boutique." I gave her back the list.

"Yes, of course." Lauren turned to leave but spun back around. "Oh, before I forget, someone from Wayne Enterprises just dropped off this envelope. It's a donation".

I took the envelope from Lauren and opened it. It was a check for five million dollars and it was from Bruce.

* * *

The amount on the check had unnerved me, but I had to remain calm. I stood at the top of the stairs, greeting Gotham City's elite, the people I had been raised with and their glittering world of the rich and famous. One could say this group was as vicious as a royal court. One would have to watch what they say and how they acted or they would be ruined for the rest of their existence. My flawless smile was set upon my porcelain face. But was more content that everything turned out the way I had planned. The ballroom sparkled with all of the decadence I had wanted, classic yet modern at the same time. Glass tables illuminated with white roses and candles as centerpieces. Champagne fountains gushed the sparkling cider. Small tables were filled with delicious small cakes, strawberries dipped in white chocolate and milk chocolate just waiting to be ravaged. The jazz band was already in full swing entertaining all the guests that had arrived. This was the place to be in Gotham City tonight.

I caught a glimpse at myself in one of the far distant mirrors. My black beaded lace gown, shined with the chandeliers above me. I felt the breezy air kiss my exposed back, in a way I regretted the backless dress. But I liked it. My black tresses swept up into an elegant bun, my ears were dripping in diamonds. People smiled at me as they passed by. At this point I really doubted that Bruce would show up. My hope was lost.

"Oh Violet, this is beautiful. It was a great idea." Commented Mrs. Delane. She was a nosy woman who always spreads the dirty news. But I always seemed to charm her, god help her if she ever revealed my dirty laundry.

"Thank you Mrs. Delane, I am glad it is to your liking." I smiled at her, it was not a loving smile, it was a poisonous.

"Yes, Mrs. Chandlor really pulled this out, exquisite as she is." I heard an unfamiliar voice but it seemed warm. I turned around and came face to face with a handsome man. He looked impeccable in the black classic tux, his hair blonde almost reflecting the sun. He smiled a charming smile.

"Ah, Violet, this is Harvey Dent. He is running for the position of district attorney for Gotham City." Mrs. Delane introduced us, she seemed curious to see my reaction as to meeting Harvey Dent. Probably searching for more gossip to spread.

Harvey took my hand and kissed it. "Finally I get to meet the famous Miss. Violet Chandlor". He eyed me up and down, thanking his lucky stars that he finally got the chance to meet the most talked about woman in Gotham.

"The pleasure is all mine to meet the soon to be DA." I smiled politely at him for he was a handsome man and very charming.

"Well let's hope so." He replied. The band began to play a new song and Harvey looked toward the stage then to me. "Would you honor with this next dance?"

"I would love to." Why not? After all this was a ball and Bruce was not here, much to my dismay. But I will not let that ruin my evening.

Harvey laughed and led me over to the center of the ballroom. We spun around here and there, with pure grace not bumping into other people. Something about him made me feel alright, calm, collective. I know I just met him, but he seemed like a good man. I have heard of him, but only a little. He was determined to get rid of the bad in the city. He was planning on wiping out all the crime lords, hopefully he can put Jasper behind bars.

"So what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here alone without her husband?" He questioned as curiosity crossed his chiseled features. I looked away from his intense gaze, trying to come up with a good answer.

"Well he is out on business." I lied, but I was not going to tell everyone that I was in the process of a divorce. They would find out later and it will probably ruin me with the group of the elite.

"Aha, I see. What a fool." He continued to flirt and I rather found it amusing. He was a good one at that.

"Why?" I furrowed my brows, continued along with his little game.

"Because he left a gorgeous woman, such as yourself, at the mercy of me." His smirk grew devious, but I knew he was only kidding.

I laughed at this, quite the charmer. "You are too kind."

"You are the only person."

"Really?" I gasped at this reply.

"Yes." Harvey replied with charm, as if I was the only woman in Gotham City to be lucky to win his favor.

"How fortunate of me." This time he laughed. Through out the entire dance we laughed. I turned to set my eyes at the top of the stairs where the main entrance was. Just when I turned to glance up there, Bruce came through the door. My god! He looked even more desirable in a tux. I had completely forgotten about Harvey when Bruce and I locked eyes. His eyes became dark. Harvey took notice of who I was gazing at.

"Of course no woman can resist the charming prince of Gotham City." He let go of me. "I release you." Harvey smiled at me and left my side to speak with a few colleagues. I noticed the sudden disappointment in his voice but he hid it well with his sum warming smile,

I moved to one of the open windows to get some fresh air.I tried to hide from Bruce. When I had locked eyes with him, I noticed sadness in them. They were not bright like the other night. He needed me.

I was startled when I felt a hand grab mine discreetly. My heart fluttered at his gentle touch that I had missed in the past few days. It was Bruce.

"Meet me on the balcony in five minutes." His voice was that of a mixture of a growl and a hiss. As upset as we were at eachother, I knew it would not last long, somehow we would give into our passion and forgive eachother. I hope it would bring us to that.


	14. A new friend and Jealous lover

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! Sorry for taking a while to update, school has gone crazy and I need to get work done. Summer is almost here and The Dark Knight is almost coming out too!! It seems long, but it will come!! Anywho continue reviewing because I love reading them, I look foward to reading more!

* * *

Chapter 14: A new friend and Jealous lover

I stood by the window for the remainder of the five minutes Bruce had given me. A part of me; the reasonable part, was holding me back. Because if I went, it meant I was forgiving him easily. But the daring part of me was telling me to go, to be in his arms, to do something that I longed for these past few days. I took a deep breath and let it go softly. I had to give him a second chance.

My heart raced as I walked out into the balcony that looked over the entire illuminated city that was Gotham. Bruce turned around as soon as he heard my detailed beaded dress swoosh with the chilly night breeze.

I joined him by the railing and looked at the tall buildings. But Wayne tower was the only one that stood out to me. I didn't know what to say. We stayed quiet for a few minutes and it was driving me mad. So I decided to break the ice.

"Thank you, for the huge donation. You didn't have to give so much." I turned to look fully into his eyes, to read them, and all I saw was longing and despair.

"You don't have to thank me. I know how much this means to you." He faced me, also trying to read me. But it was more difficult for him because I was debating on whether to hide it or show him.

"You really know, do you remember me Bruce, honestly?" I was bitter about this whole abandonment issue, who is to say he won't do it again?

Bruce took hold of my arms and brought me closer to him. "Of course I remember you Vi! I remember every curve on your body, every lock on your hair, every emotion you allow me to see."

"But yet, you still left." Droplets of tears began to roll down my rosy cheeks. It was impossible to hold back the tears. Tears that I always shed for Bruce.

"Vi, you of all people should know why I left." He replied with frustration in his voice. "But not a day has gone by that I don't regret leaving you that day. I left you to the mercy of that bastard you call a husband." His eyes were blazing rage as he mentioned Jasper.

"What was I supposed to do! I just wanted to rebuild my life, to continue onward without you. Because when you left that day, ten years ago, you ripped my heart out and threw it out in front of me!" Endless rain drops poured from my eyes. Bruce stared at me intently, waiting for me to slap him or scream.

"And I regret everything I did that day. But I left my heart there with you. You just didn't see it because you began to resent me." His voice was low and hurt. Hurt that I was finally telling what his abandoment and his obsession for revenge had done to me.

"No Bruce, I regretted everything! When you left I regretted meeting you. But I hated myself for that time because...because I still loved you. But I dusted myself off and decided to move on with my life. Before I saw you again, I had grown accustomed to the thought of not seeing you anymore. To the thought of never being in your arms again. Even though I hated Jasper, I created my own little happiness. I had Emily, my art gallery and other little things. My comfort things. And when I saw you at Wayne Enterprises I fell once again under your spell. And I am afraid to say that I have fallen deeper." I gripped onto the railing, I clung to it for dear life.

We stood in silence, not knowing what to do next. My eyes were stinging. It hurt me to see him like this. His lucious brown eyes had no twinkle in them, his handsomely chisled face was grave. But it was time for him to know how I felt, what he had done to me when he walked out of my life.

"I need some time, I need my freedom. That is why I am divorcing Jasper. I am not divorcing him just because of you. I want my freedom, to do as I please, and I don't want to keep being seen as the delicate little flower, because I am not that girl anymore." I said solemnly, my tears had stopped and I was waiting for his reaction.

"I understand. But I need to know one thing." He looked me straight in the eyes, hoping to see some hope in my sapphires.

"Which is?" I asked already knowing what he wanted to know, quite frankly I wanted to ask him the same thing.

Bruce hesitated for a moment, but decided to proceed. "Do you still love me? Believe me, I regret every hateful thing I said that day, I didn't want to hurt you."

I stepped closer to him and took his hand into mine. "I never said that I had stopped loving you Bruce. If I didn't love you I would not be standing in front of you or would have accepted that dinner invitation the other night. You are the only man I have truly loved." I placed a kiss on his hand and smiled. He had me wrapped around his finger and I was in deeper than I had thought I would be.

He caressed my rosy cheek while I closed my eyes and inhaled his irresistible cologne.

"I am glad to hear it." Bruce smirked and kissed my lips softly. "And I love you, to be honest, I never stopped." I could see the truth in his eyes and I decided to give him another chance.

"I know. How about we start fresh. A new beginning for both of us." I suggested. Maybe a new start would be best, it would be good for us.

"Done." Was all that Bruce said. The brightness returned to his eyes. Maybe we can be truly happy with this new start, maybe one day this will all end like a fairy tale, with my prince of Gotham in my arms.

I was locked in his embrace. He held tightly onto to me as if he might lose me. But our peaceful moment was ruined when his cell phone rang. He let go of my waist and dug into his pocket to take out his phone.

"Bruce Wayne." I watched as his face turned grim. I turned away and to my surprise the bat signal shined brightly.

A few moments later he hung up the phone. "Vi, I have to go, another emergency."

"I...um...I understand, don't worry." I had to accept this, if it was an emergency, it was an emergency. There was nothing I could do to stop him. "A new start, remember." I managed to smile, but it was a sad one.

Bruce smiled back sincerely, glad that I accepted it. "Thank you for understanding." He kissed me with more passion this time, as if it were the last. His lips still lingered on mine as he let go of me. With heavy hearts we pushed back and his eyes were on me, trying to get a good look at my china doll face, to remember it for his lonely night ahead.

He turned to leave, but I stopped him and grasped his arm, causing him to turn to me.

"I love you, Bruce." Those were the truest words I had ever said.

"I love you too. And no matter what happens, I will never stop."

* * *

Ten minutes after Bruce left, I stayed out on the balcony. To compose myself before I entered the snake pit again. I took a deep breath and wiped my tears away. I pulled out my compact from my clutch and fixed my make-up, adding a little more shine to my pink lips. I took one last look before closing it; the beauty that had left was still there, looking back at me.

Once I entered the ballroom, guests were still there, enjoying themselves. As I walked around the grand ballroom, people praised me as I went by. But I knew it was fake; at least from some.

I continued walking until I felt someone grab my arm gently.

"I finally found the belle of the ball." I turned to see Harvey Dent's handsome face.

"Was I missed?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course you were, this ball is such a bore when the host goes missing." He laughed heartily

"Well I am back to claim my place." Something about this Harvey Dent made me feel secure, delighted to be in his warm company.

"Rightfully so." He replied and took my hand. "Would you allow me another dance?"

"Give me one good reason why I should." I said as I released my hand and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for another charming witty reply.

"Well, one, the host should be the center of attention. Two, a woman as gorgeous as yourself should not be tucked away in the dark corner of the party. And, three, so you are not lonely." Harvey replied with triumph in his voice.

"Wow, I only asked for one Mr.Dent and you give me three. So in that case, you deserve a reward." I let him lead me into the center of the dance floor and we spun around with a flawless grace that would put a professional ballroom dancer to shame.

"Is everything well with the prince?" Harvey asked curiously, hoping to find out about my private conversation with Bruce.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I rose my brow, hoping that he wasn't getting to what I was thinking he was getting to.

"Oh, no particular reason, it's just that he seemed rather angry when he pulled you out onto the balcony."

"Mr. Dent I don't think that this is any of your concern." I began to explain but he interrupted me.

"Harvey." He stated sternly.

"_Harvey_, I am sorry but I cannot share any details of my private life while there are about 200 guests surrounding me with their ears extended, ready to ruin me." I replied as I looked around the room, most of the eyes on me.

"Oh very well. How about we discuss it over lunch tomorrow afternoon?" He asked hopefully

I gasped in horror . "Not to discuss intimate matters I hope!"

"No, of course not. In time, but I wish to discuss your art gallery here in Gotham."

I sighed in relief. "I don't know, maybe. I will have to see." The dance ended and I slipped away graciously.

"Tomorrow afternoon at _The Vice _restaurant." He said hopeful that change my mind.

"We'll see." I turned away and walked out with a smile of amusement set upon my face. This was my most eventful night yet.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of my vanity. My sapphires were brighter than most days, my skin had a hint of a healthy glow. Finally things were going well. Bruce and I decided to start over; a new beginning that might be beneficial in the end.

I glanced back at the clock on my night stand; 2:30. Harvey Dent must be already sitting at the table waiting for me to show up. Against my better judgement, I decided to go. I had nothing to do and I enjoyed his company last night. Plus, Bruce had called and said that he will be in business meetings all day. Why not go to lunch with the soon to be DA of Gotham City? The lunch would be exquisite; in one of the best country clubs in the city.

Taking one last look, fixed my large black sun hat that complimented my black tresses. I smoothed out my white cocktail dress and grabbed my black sunglasses from the small glass table, along with my bag and car keys.

Once I arrived, I went up to the hostess to ask for Harvey.

"Harvey Dent is expecting me." I said as I skimmed the tables for a sight of him.

"Ah, yes right this way. His table is out on the terrace." The hostess led me to the table where Harvey waited patiently.

"Beautiful day for a nice lunch out here, isn't it?" He smirked as he stood and pulled out my chair.

"Are you always this confident?" I asked playfully, happy that I decided to come.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" He shot back, laughing.

I laughed this time. "No, only when it is necessary."

Harvey took a seat in front of me, handing me the menu. "The lamb is superb."

"I agree. So what did you want to discuss with me?" I took a sip from my glass of water, waiting for a reply.

"For one thing, your art gallery." Harvey leaned in closer placing his hand under his chin. "When will you be re-opening it, soon I hope."

"I have been thinking about it. I mean, I would like to. Gotham needs an urban chic side." I smiled contently, taking in the fresh air. It was, oddly, a beautiful day. After all the previous rain storms. I wish I was sitting with Bruce.

"You are absolutely right. Gotham has been rather gloomy, well things never changed here after the depression was over." replied Harvey with expression growing grim. Catching powerful crime lords is not an easy task, not to mention risky.

"But I am sure once you are DA, things will get better." I reassured him. He looked up at me; coming back from his melancholy state.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't be so sure." Harvey looked down at his glass of wine.

"Why not? I mean you are wiping this city clean. You deserve it." I didn't know him fully, but I knew he is a good man with a lot of potential for this corrupted city. I had come to terms that Harvey Dent might be a real friend to me than any other person in Gotham.

"Let's hope so." He said as took a sip of wine. We talked about many things while we waited for our food to be served. He seemed rather interesting, to my surprise I actually enjoyed his company.

A little while later, after our food was served, I had myself a little surprise. A few ladies, in the table right behind us were whispering endlessly and their gazes were at the entrance of the terrace. I turned to see what they were gawking at. Bruce Wayne had made his grand appearance with a couple of business associates. Among them was Lucius Fox.

I turned back to Harvey, who smirked as he noticed the blood rush to my cheeks.

"So what is the deal with you and Wayne?" He asked curiously looking over at Bruce's table

"Nothing, nothing. We just attended Princeton together, that's all." I put a piece of lamb into my mouth to prevent me into getting into further detail of my past with my beloved.

"Really, or was it more that just having a couple of classes together?" Harvey winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and let out my melodic laugh fill the warm air. I turned to Bruce's table and we both locked gazes. I turned away when I saw him stand and make his way over.

"Bruce, what are you doing here?" I asked innocently as I took off my Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses.

Bruce smirked his sexy smirk, making the women behind me swoon. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh, I was just here with Harvey Dent, soon to be DA. And you?" I directed my eyes toward the table with all the men in business attire.

"Meeting and lunch, Mr.Fox is demonstrating a few things to the board." He replied sternly. Bruce was not happy that I was having lunch with Harvey. One could say he was jealous.

"Well sounds good. Harvey this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is Harvey Dent." I introduced them both, hoping to ease the tension, but I think I made it worse.

"Really, Violet, who wouldn't know who Mr.Wayne is. It is almost requiered." said Harvey as he shook Bruce's hand.

"True." I replied and gave Bruce my charming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, now if you will excuse me, I must get back. It was nice seeing you both." Bruce was stern and a bit angry. And I loved him every bit, he was so tempting when angry.

After we finished, Harvey had an urgent call and had to leave. I decided to leave as well. Bruce was still at his table with his little court. I gathered my things and headed toward the valet to get my car. As I waited, I heard my cell phone beep. I took it out and saw that I had a text message.

"_Meet me at Wayne manor tonight at seven". _

I smiled and sent no reply. It was going to be an eventful night for the both of us.


	15. Foolishness

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for not updating, I have had a lot of homework and projects to turn into this week and that has worn me out completely. Anywho here is more I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 15" for reviewing. And of course to all who read also, I look forward to more reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Foolishness

I walked up the steps to the main entrance of Wayne manor, careful not to ruin my shoes. I had absolutely no idea what to expect from Bruce tonight; none whatsoever. I must admit that I am a bit scared. For one thing, I didn't mean to make him angry. It was just a friendly lunch, nothing more. Somehow I will have to get something out of him tonight. The absolute truth that caused his sour attitude, which of course that it was caused by my foolishness.

Before I could knock, Alfred was already at the door, greeting me with a warm smile.

"Good evening Miss Violet." Alfred still kept his kind smile upon his face as he stepped aside to let me enter.

"Good evening Alfred, how has Bruce been treating you? Good, I hope." I laughed as we embraced. Both our laughs echoed through out the grand parlor.

"Very well, he is like a son to me. Come, master Wayne will be down in a few minutes. Would you like anything?" Alfred asked kindly, he was far better than my actual father.

"No, thank you. Tell me what is going on with Bruce, because I think I kind of upset him this afternoon." I was really afraid, Bruce did have a temper, but not as bad as Jasper's. And there was no doubt in my mind that Bruce told Alfred what happened today at the restaurant.

Alfred looked puzzled. "No, he came straight home and locked himself in the cav-, I mean the study. What happened between you two love birds?"

I smiled sheepishly at Alfred and bit my bottom lip. "Well to me, it was nothing really, but you know how he is. Harvey Dent invited me out to lunch, we were having a good time until Bruce showed up. He became upset because I was there with Harvey. That is my guess." I shrugged anxiously waiting for Bruce.

"My guess is that he is angry that you don't trust him enough. The man does love you too much." replied Alfred sincerely. He spoke of Bruce's love for me as that of an obessesion now. Maybe it was, because mine was getting to that point. And much to my dismay that lust for Batman was eating me away inside.

"I know. But like I told him..I need some time. All I ask from him is time." I took a seat on the silk settee. My hands were trembling. What would I say to him? How should I react to his childish behavior. Well, in some sense I understand as to why he is angry. I will just have to wait and see.

Alfred and I stayed quiet for a few moments until we heard footsteps. Bruce graced us with his presence of a god. He looked well, though a bit stressed as he ran his hand through his hair. He came up to me and took my hand into a tight grasp.

"Come with me." He whispered lowly into my ear.

"Alright." I replied and turned back to Alfred. "Good night, Alfred." My eyes were pleading to him, hoping that Bruce won't get amgry.

We arrived to his study and he let go of my hand. I stood stil, like a statue and watched him. To tell the truth, the wait was agony.

"I don't understand you and yet I love you so dearly." He said sternly, looking out the tall windows overlooking the gardens that almost resembled the lavish ones inf Versailles.

"Bruce, you know I am not an easy person. But what is that supposed to mean- _and yet I still love you_?" I eyed him, my temper and passion were on the rise to its highest point.

Bruce turned back to me, his expression cool and resentful. "It means that you say you love me but you don't trust. That even though you set these restrictions and hardly trust me, I still love you. And all of a sudden you trust a complete stranger!" I flinched as his voice was that of a hiss.

"I _don't_trust him. Harvey is just a friend and he was interested in the art gallery." I was so angry but I decided to calm down. It would be wise that I did. I was tired of arguing with Bruce, there was no point at times because much to out pride; which we could not hold for long, we would end up in eachother's arms. "What is so wrong with that?" I rose my brow.

He sighed and looked straight into my sapphires. "You know what nothing, just forget this even happened." Bruce quickly gave up. I could tell that he was hiding something from me.

Bruce began to walk past me, but I took hold of his arm. "You're hiding something, I can see it in your eyes. No more secrets, remember." I stated clearly. If we were starting fresh, then there would be no reason to keep secrets from eachother.

He nodded. "You're right."

"Then, what is the problem?" It was imperative for me know, if not we would never get over this. It would be an endless cycle of lies. He looked at me more calm but knowingly. "Are you jealous of Harvey Dent?"

Silence.

The silence answered everything. My melodic laugh filled the gloomy study; it seemed to brighten up. Bruce had a look of disapproval upon his handsome features. I was still having my fit f laughter when suddenly his lips were upon mine. I did not expect this kind of reaction from him at all. The least that I would have expected him to do was to just ignore me or walk away. His lips moved more passionately against mine and I loved every minute of it. This kiss was more urgent, needy, as if we have not kissed at all. My mind became hazy as he slowly moved me to the couch.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. Bruce's lips began to trail down my nape as my breathing came out in gasps. Bruce quickly rose up to face me.

"Are you alright? All of a sudden your breathing became short."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, I guess I forgot to breathe." I caressed his cheekbone, making him smirk.

"Well don't forget because then I wouldn't know what to do without you." He claimed my lips once more. "I love you, Vi." Bruce whispered seductively against my ear, making me sink further into the leather couch.

"As do I, but I hate to break this moment." I said as I broke away from the kiss.

"Where could you possibly be going at this hour." Bruce kept kissing my neck, a tactic to make me stay.

I gently pushed off Bruce. "I have an early morning tomorrow. I am planning to re-open my art gallery."

Bruce smiled in surprise. "That sounds great. I am glad you are doing it."

"I know, it seems like the right time." I stood and walked over to the door, with Bruce in tow. I turned to face him, he gently pushed me up against the door frame, placing his hands on each side."Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes, especially all night." He smirked deviously.

"Sounds promising." I laughed as he placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. I looked up into his eyes and for an instant, I felt as if I was looking at the old Bruce, the man I had fallen for, the man I still love so dearly.

"Oh it will be." His smirk was still upon his face and he leaned in to kiss me sweetly. "Good night."

"Good night." I replied and walked away with a smile still gracing my lips.

* * *

I arrived to my place of solace, content to know that I could hide away with my thoughts. My mind was exhausted of thinking what was right and what was wrong. if it was fair that I had feelings for a man that saved me three times. A man I did not know and who could probably be a psycho. But he was not one, there was something about him that seemed so familiar, I felt that I knew him so well. How lucky he is to wear a mask and hide his emotions, but everything was said through his eyes. Pain flickered them every night.

I sighed and dressed into my silk blue night dress, tying a robe around me. I piled my smooth black hair into a loose bun and headed for the balcony that over looked Gotham city. I needed to clear my head, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, then slowly exhaled. I repeated the same action three times. It did no good, but what else could I do?

"Are you alright?" I flung my eyes open as I heard the rich deep velvet voice. There, inches away from me was Batman.

I put my hand over my chest. "Do you always intrude on people, haven't your heard of thing called privacy, perhaps?"

Silence.

"You know, I stopped getting into trouble so that I wouldn't have anymore encounters with you. Can you just leave me be." I tapped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest. My heart was beating faster as he stood and came closer to me. I backed up against the wall, he had me cornered. His gloved hand brushed lightly against my cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Was all he said and kissed me. His kiss was sensual and mind blowing. Without realizing that my hands ran up and down his covered chest which was shaped beautifully with muscles. He pressed his body against mine, caressing my thigh with one hand and the other my face. My mind was blank, but then Bruce's face came into my mind so I pushed away.

"I can't do this, please just go. If you stay this will lead us to something we both will regret later." I pleaded as he was still so very close to me, tempting me to do things. "Please."

"You shouldn't regret what we are doing now, its something you have longed for." He replied darkly.

"I love someone, but you have made it more difficult. That is why I ask you to leave." I was trembling with delight of him saying that he would not regret it but I couldn't betray Bruce, I had agreed with all my heart to give ourselves a second chance and I was not going to blow it away with my lustful foolishness, it would not be fair. But yet, somehow deep within me, a part of me yearned for this...this Batman.

"I can't say that I love you just yet, but I want you. You are truly something rare. You are becoming my obsession." He said as he let go of me and slipped into the darkness of the night full of crime and danger.


	16. Becoming Batman's Obsession

Chapter 16: Becoming Batman's Obsession

I am in a confused state of mind this afternoon, and all because of him, Batman. Right when my relationship with Bruce was getting on track, he had to come and dare I say it, sweep me off my feet. It seems that my life cannot get any easier, it just becomes hell. That's it, my life _is_ hell. Even though I have the love of a man that most women would kill to have; the love of Bruce Wayne. To always face one obstacle after the next is just agony. _Agony _has become my life. All I want is to be with Bruce, that's all I ever wanted. At times I don't think that it would be possible in this lifetime.

I have become Batman's obsession. I am also afraid that he has become mine.

My mind was clouded from the memories of last night. The way he held me was comforting and irresistible, I felt so safe. But being Batman's lover would be almost suicide. His enemies would find a motive to get to him, his weak spot. I think I am that weak spot.

But like he said last night, he couldn't say that he loved me, it would be too soon. So then what was my real danger?

Nothing. Yet.

So then, why am I sitting here sketching him? Because I am intrigued by him. Something about his persona. The Gotham City Post portrays him the wrong way at times. There is so much more to Batman and I plan on finding out what it is, one way or another.

I carefully darkened his eyes. They seemed so familiar, as if they haunted me for years. They resembled Bruce's eyes in so many ways. But they couldn't be. I shook my head and continued my detailed drawing of the dark knight. My dark prince.

No, no! I loved only one man, right now, Bruce could be in a meeting, thinking about me as I think of him most of the time. He could be sitting there, drumming his fingers on the expensive cherry wood table, waiting for the clock to strike three, so he can hear my voice. I smiled at the thought of this. I can see him already.

I turned back to look at my sketch, that would soon become a painting. His eyes seemed to stare straight into my eyes. I wanted to see him again, apart of me wants him.

Claire de lune was blasting from my speakers so I did not hear anyone come in.

"Do you listen to music when you create your masterpieces?" I turned to see who it was, it was the last person I expected to see, Harvey.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the music. "Yes, it helps me relax and slip into my little world."

Harvey smiled and came closer to where my sketch of Batman was. He brushed his slender fingers on the smooth surface. "Nice sketch, are you another woman in this city that's in love with the dark knight?"

I sighed and pushed his hand off the paper. "No, he interests me, calls my attention, nothing more. Batman is not one of my fantasies." I lied. Well he wasn't to me what he was to most women. Maybe a little.

"Oh that's right, you have Wayne." Harvey chuckled darkly, earning a glare from me.

"Did you come here to pest me or did you come here for a real purpose?" I rose my brow.

Harvey put his hands up in defense. "Okay sorry. Actually I came here to invite you to dinner."

I could not bring myself to look at him, so I started to put my materials away. "Harvey, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? Because of Wayne?" He rose his brow in confusion.

"Not just that. It's complicated and I don't want to drag you into my messed up life, it would be bad for your campaign. And how did you find my studio?" I had forgotten to ask him, I didn't even give him my number.

"Please, everybody in this city knows who you are, it wasn't that hard to find out. Anyway that is not the point, the point is dinner tonight, with me. As friends." Harvey was a very determined man. But I could not accept, I promised Bruce that I would go to Wayne manor tonight. And I also have to go to Jasper's to sign the divorce papers and give him the money so he can leave me be once and for all.

"Harvey, may I remind you I am in the process of a divorce. The elite of this city would shun me if they saw me with a different man every night." I laughed. "Maybe some other night. I have a lot of thinking to do."

Harvey sighed defeatedly but nodded. "Very well, as you wish, but I owe you."

"For what?"

"For leaving early at our luch date before Wayne had the opportunity to eat you up."

"He wouldn't do that, besides I already explained to him." I replied innocently forgetting the scene of Bruce's menacing look. "Oh, alright. Thank you for being so kind." I led him to the door.

"Your welcome." Harvey gave my hand a gentle squeeze and left with a content smile on his lips.

I turned back to resume my drawing of Batman. I took out all my materials again, the reason I put them away was because I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings for him. At least not my infatuation with him.

My pencil glided up and down the paper, carefully tracing over his figure. I slipped back into my little world, until I heard my cell phone ring. I went over and picked up the phone, it said _Wayne Enterprises_.

"I was waiting for your call, you are five minutes late." I could hear his smirk over the phone.

"I'm sorry, the meeting went longer than expected. I was bored out of my mind." His tone was happy but exhausted. We were both quiet for a few moments until he spoke up again. "Listen Vi, I um...will not be able to meet up with you tonight. Emergency business came up again." Bruce's tone turned melancholic.

"Oh don't worry, actually I am glad you called. I have bussiness to tend to as well. We can get together tomorrow night." I replied with a reassuring voice. At least I wouldn't feel bad for arriving late. Tomorrow night would be best.

"Yea, well in that case tomorrow night sounds perfect. I'm sorry, I really wanted to spend time together tonight." said Bruce as sounded a little more calm.

"I know, but don't worry, I will be fine."

"Alright, I will call you later when I get home." said Bruce with a reluctant tone. I was content to know that he really wanted to see me, to with me no matter what.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." I smiled thinking of tomorrow night.

"Until tomorrow." He hung up and I shut my phone. I glanced at the clock; 3:30. It was time to go face Jasper, hopefully for the last time. I put my materials away and took my sketch of Batman and my purse with me. I shut off the lights and locked the doors behind me.

* * *

I arrived to see Jasper getting ready to leave. Even better; I wouldn't have to stay long. I wasn't going to even ask where he was going, there was no point, plus I didn't even care.

"Ah, my little porcelain doll, to what do I owe the pleasure." Jasper was in a good mood to my surprise.

I slammed the papers and check for his money on the table. "Sign this and here is your check."

"You really must love this guy don't you? I mean, you rush the divorce process and you come ready with my money, who is the lucky man?" Jasper leaned against the table casually with a smug smile upon his face.

I shot him an icy glare. "It is none of your business. Just be happy that you get your money without any complaints from me. And I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, we can go our separate ways, and I don't care what you do now as long as you leave me be, are we clear?"

"Crystal. Now if you will exucse me I have more important things to tend to." Jasper slightly pushed passed me and shut the doors behind me, leaving me, the woman he had taken advantage of behind.

* * *

Jasper rode down to the docks in the back of his black Bentley, content to finally have his money from Violet in his bank account. It was easier than he thought it would be, she would have done anything to get out of this marriage to him. But why was she in such a hurry to do so? She had to be involved with someone, but who? Jasper shook his head and looked out the window to see a few of the shipment ships arrive with precious cargo that cannot afford to be lost, if it was then there would be hell to pay.

The door flung open by one of Jasper's goons. "Mr.Chandler everything is going well, would you like to go to the warehouse to see the cargo being unloaded?"

"Yea, any signs of the Batman?" Jasper looked around his dark surroundings. If Batman showed up, it would ruin everything.

"No sir, but if he shows up will take care of him."

"Good we can't afford losing and we certainly cannot afford another mob war." Jasper walked into the warehouse, completely unaware that Batman was at the roof top listening to the whole plan.

Batman quickly jumped off lightly and carefully headed inside the warehouse. He crept and tried to hear Jasper's conversation with another man.

"Do you still have some of that toxin from the last time the league of shadows came to Gotham?" said the man in a low whisper.

"Yes. But we have to distribute it wisely among some of the drugs." replied Jasper in the same tone.

"Alright, just be careful. Make sure no one knows about this but us." The man warned.

"No one will know. It's our turn to take over Gotham." Jasper smiled deviously and continued to watch the shipment being moved in.

Batman moved closer to one of the cargo's at the end of the warehouse to see if it was actually the toxin that was once used on him. He was studying it for a few moments until someone crept behind him and wrapped their arms around his neck. Batman struggled to get out of his grip.

"Hey boss, look what I found!" shouted the goon, everyone stopped and surrounded Batman with deadly glares upon their faces.

Jasper pushed a few of the men and came face to face with Batman. "Ah, come to pay us a little visit have you. Well how about we give you a proper greeting." Jasper took out something from his breast pocket of his shirt and sprayed some of the toxin on Batman's face. He struggled and thrusted violently, his mind was clouded with frightning images like the first time he was intoxicated by the scarecrow. Everyone huddled closer and began to beat him. After a good ten minutes Jasper made them stop. "Enough, dump his body in the alley way and make sure no one sees you, this should teach him a lesson."

Two men took Batman out and dumped him into the nearest darkest alley. After they left, he took out his phone to call Alfred for help.

"Alfred, come and help me." Batman hated feeling so helpless once again but he couldn't do anything else. He shut the phone and continued to writher violently.

* * *

I tossed and turned on my huge bed, I was lonely. But something felt wrong, Bruce had not called me like he had promised and it was already really late. What could have happened? I flung the covers over and stood up and walked over to my balcony. There was no bat signal either. Strange, it would be shining bright at this hour. I hugged myself as I felt the chilly air hit my skin. My worry did not ease when I heard my cell phone ring. I quickly ran to it, my hand trembled as I flipped it open.

"Hello?" My voice was unsteady.

"Miss Violet, I need your help." Alfred's voice was nervous, but he tried to keep himself calm. "Master Bruce-"

He didn't have to say another word. "I am on my way." I didn't care if I was still in my nightgown, I grabbed my robe, purse, and keys. My heart was beating faster as I drove to Wayne manor.

When I arrived, I burst into Bruce's room to see him lying there helplessly. Tears began to pool around my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked Alfred as he stood and came over to me.

"He was intoxicated." He stated clearly as he glanced at Bruce.

"Where did he go?" I asked curisously, fear still burning within me.

"I don't know." Alfred looked back at me seeing my fear and panic. He patted my hand. "I will call Lucius Fox, he has an antidote for this."

I nodded as Alfred quietly slipped out of the room. I looked at Bruce, who was shivering. I swiftly moved and crawled into bed beside him, I wrapped my arms around him. A few tears of my tears fell on his chisled face. Who could have done this? I held him like a child and kissed the top of his head. I couldn't bare to think of losing him, not now, not again. My life was with him and him alone. I leaned in closer to his ear and whispered the sweet and loving things to him like I used to.

"I love you." I kissed him and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Poor Bruce and Vi! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I thought it was essential to add just a bit of the first movie. So something can bring them closer and cause more suspicions on who Batman really is. Thanks to those who review, I would like to see more, pretty please? I would appreciate it and would want to know if so far, so good? So don't forget to review...ahaha! Thanks.


	17. Reawakening

Chapter 17: Reawakening

Two days had passed and Bruce had not recovered. He was still unconscience and muttered things I couldn't decipher. I stayed with by his side for two whole days, I was afraid to leave him. I wanted to be the first person he saw when he woke up. My mind was once again in a flutter and to my surprise I had not thought about Batman at all. I was so worried that I guess I forgot to think of anything else. But I was sure that if I encountered him again my ifatuation would reawaken.

I looked down at Bruce as I lay beside him. His face seemed calm but also in pain. What was tormenting him? I wanted to know so badly that my head was about to explode. I wanted to help him. But the secrets just resurface whether we want them to or not.

I caressed his cheek, hoping that he would wake up today. I had a feeling that today was it. I turned to hear a light tap at the door. I slowly crept out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened it and stepped out into the hallway with Alfred.

"Is everything all right?" I said as I quietly shut the door behind me.

"Yes, I went back to your apartment and gathered some clothes for you. I also found this letter on the entrance table by the crystal vase." Alfred dug into his breast pocket and pulled out an ivory envelope with my name elegantly written on it.

I took the letter and brushed my fingers along my name. I opened it to read its contents...

_Ms. Violet Montgomery, _

_Your particular interest in the arts has captured the attention of Ms. Lillith Vespacelli, one of our esteemed ladies of Volterra. She has more than enough taste to assure a hefty observation of your acquired works and I am most pleased to tell you that she wishes to purchase some of your paintings for her own, personal pleasure. She will be arriving with a few of our escorts. You cannot miss her as she is bound to make an impression on your tightly knit circle of elite. I have faith that you shall take care of her and allow her to survey your magnificent works of art._

_Yours truly,_

Aro, Volturi

"What is it?" Alfred asked curiously as my features became surprised.

"This will be the key to my sucess of the opening of the art gallery." I beamed excitedly for the first time in two days. "It's a letter from an old aquaintance from an ancient city in Italy that I visited when Bruce; well you know what happened." I placed the letter in the envelope and sat down on a silk chair facing the window.

Alfred nodded and understood perfectly. "It seems that you and master Bruce traveled the world to rid yourselves of eachother. But it didn't work because you are back in eachother's arms once again. But do tell me of you adventures."

I smiled and looked out the windows into the cloudy overcasted sky. "It was a beautiful city, Volterra is the name. Its actaully somewhere I stumbled upon and found the most magnificent of things. I met this aqauintance, Aro, and he taught me all I needed to know about art and the beauty of the most simple things." I faced Alfred who was listening intently to my every word. "And...for a minute I didn't think of Bruce. Its like some sort of calm tyrant washed over me and for a while I was content and stayed in Volterra for a long time. Aro also told me of this young woman named Lillith, her beauty and her story. She was a character from another world that I so wished to be at times, to be lost in it and never comeback to my harsh reality. I never got to meet her, but I heard a great deal of this princess of darkness."

Alfred rose his brow. "Why of darkness?"

"Her life was not easy and she sort of locked herself away from the world, so thus princess of darkness is what I called her. Aro seemed to like it and I think it stuck to her. Anyway, she is coming to Gotham to see my work, which means I have so much to do and so little time." I stood and headed towards Bruce's room.

"Miss Violet?"

"Yes, Alfred?" I turned to face him again.

"I had a few of your things brought over so you can work on them, there was this painting in particular that I brought back. It seems that it is a family portrait." Alfred said with curiosity.

"It is a farming family painted by — actually I'm not sure who painted it, but whoever it was did a spending job. It was painted in 1554. I found it in this old antique shop." I replied as I recalled the day I found it. I was so astonished to find a piece like that, it was my little knick knack.

"Will you be selling it?"

"Oh no, I will display it though. I want Gotham elite to see the classic side of Violet Montgomery." I smiled.

"They will, I am sure they won't forget a haunting painting such as that." Alfred walked away shaking his head in amusement.

I shook my head as well and opened the door to Bruce's bedroom. He was still in the same state to my dismay. I floated across the room and dragged a chair by his bedside and grasped his hand tightly. What I wouldn't give for him to be awake and see him incandescently happy to be with me. I was so exhausted of these little things that would stop us to be together. It was forbidden and that is what attracted me to keep pursuing this, maybe that is my situation with Batman, that's it...it was forbidden as well. Maybe I can get over Batman and just focus on Bruce. Yes, that is what I will do.

My thoughts lingered in the empty air as I watched Bruce. What will happen next?

"Still no signs?" I turned to see Lucius Fox enter the room.

"No, unfortunately." I stood and shook his hand. "Can you help?"

Lucius showed me the antidote for Bruce. "That's why I am here for."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I will leave you to tend to it. I have a few things to work on." I left without another word, but before I opened the door, Lucius spoke again.

"Don't take too long for he would want to see you." He offered me a kind smile as I left the room and shut the door behind me.

I walked to where Alfred put my materials; the salon that once belonged to Martha Wayne. It was the best room in the entire estate. It was so classical, something out of the Petit Trianon that I absolutely adored. I went around and looked at all the paintings I had finished and quickly found my way to that particular portrait of the 16th century. It was beyond what anyone had seen in this world, it was astonishing. And I loved it; the attention to detail was stunning. I lingered at it for awhile, and then I decided to work on my landscape I was working on.

I pulled out my materials and set the canvas on the stand. I took a deep breath and resumed painting. I dabbed a few greens here and there, making it come to life. I went on for an hour or so, I didn't really look at the clock for I was in another world. I turned to get a little more color on my brush when a hand brushed on mine. I looked up to see who it was. Bruce.

I dropped my brush to the ground without realizing and scowled at myself for it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it is my fault for startling you like that." Bruce picked up the brush and placed it on the table.

I composed myself and looked at him. "Are you better now? Bruce I was so worried!" I embraced him tightly. He crushed me onto his chest and I could hear a steady heartbeat.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry anymore. I see that you had to move your work here, I'm sorry for that." He looked around and was amazed to see my accomplishment.

"No, no it's fine. I just wanted to finish as soon as possible. I have a few guests visiting from Italy." I replied getting out of his embrace and clean the mess up.

"Well are you done?" He asked as he helped me.

"Yea pretty much why?" I rose my brow.

"Then there is no problem with the opening being tonight."

* * *

I was not entirely happy with the opening being tonight, but it was best to do it. I wanted to meet Lillith and see her. Bruce wanted to show off my artistic side to the whole elite of Gotham, but we had to be careful on our affections for each other in public. Everything was going smoothly; the place was nice and spacious for only about seventy guests. No general public tonight. People mingled here and there while smooth jazz music played in the background. Champagne flowed all around the sea of elite. Bruce was talking to a couple of people, looking like the god that he was in a traditional Armani suit with an ivory tie. I smiled in his direction when he raised his glass to me.

Just then I felt a gush of cool air sweep into the room. I turned into the direction of the door and was in utter awe when I laid eyes on three gorgeous people. One man and two women. I glanced at Bruce who was still busy talking. I decided to make my way over to them. My eyes flickered upon the petite woman in the middle. She wore an off the shoulder black satin gown that draped down to the floor, I believed I saw it in a Dolce and Gabbana boutique two weeks ago. She put my navy blue Carolina Herra dress to shame with her Italian couture. The woman was flawless, skinnier than a model; pale skin that I think was paler than mine. Her black-topaz and, I swear they sparkled purple, eyes scanned the room and then she met with my sapphires. She floated towards me on a cloud of black energy.

"You must be Violet Montgomery. My name is Lillith Vespacelli." Her voice was that of a chorus, ringing into everyone's ears so that they turned to see where the voice was coming from. She offered her hand to me, which was like touching an ice cube, a very sturdy ice cube. I didn't comment because it frightened me. How could something so small have such strength? And it seemed as if she was being gentle with me, careful, like a bubble. "This is Demetri and Jane, my colleagues." The other two beautiful individuals nodded and scanned the room. Everyone was staring at them. That's when I noticed that Jane was a mere child, but a mature child she seemed to be. I felt as if I shouldn't look into her eyes or she might torment me with them.

"You may call me Vi." I smiled at her.

She smiled a more radiant smile and flashed her pearly whites at me. "Then in that case you may call me Lilly."

"Would you care for champagne?" I offered.

"No thank you, we don't drink."

"Very well." We stayed silent for a few moments until Demetri leaned into Lilly's ear and whispered something quick. She nodded and both Jane and Demetri turned to me, what haunted me was there red rimmed eyes that had bruises underneath, as if they didn't nurish themselves. But they were complimenting on Lilly. Another fact that was out of the ordinary.

"It was nice meeting you Miss. Montgomery, we will be looking around the gallery to see what arouses our interest, which to tell you the truth everything does." His laugh was of pure symphony.

"Of course." They both left me and Lilly alone. "Um, there is someone I would like you to meet."

"Mmmm." Lilly raised her brow and walked a little faster than I did. I didn't answer until I reached where Bruce was. I took hold of his arm and he excused himself form the conversation.

"Bruce, this is Miss. Lillith Vespacelli. Lilly this is Bruce Wayne." I introduced them and they shook hands. Bruce was amazed to see such a lady. She was truly from another world.

"It is a pleasure to meet Mr. Wayne." said Lilly, she seemed as she tried to read Bruce. Well, the both of us, she sensed that something was between us.

"Believe me it is all mine. Now if you will excuse me, I have something to tend to." Bruce left our side.

"Come, show me your work." Lilly said as she swept my arm and I led her around the gallery. We walked around for a little while, she was explaining to me about her small room of antiques she kept in Volterra, but I was not paying attention to what she was saying. Bruce was nowhere in sight, I looked around but nothing. We came to the end of the gallery, close to where the balcony was and to my surprise the bat signal shined brightly.

"You're tense." She had no emotion in her voice, but it was nice to know she cared.

"I am fine." I was such a bad liar.

"You are involved with Mr. Wayne." It was no question, it was fact.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I read humans quite well." The way she said that sent me chills. I got the feeling that Lilly knew more about the world than anyone in the room. Before I could question her, she spoke, her lips curved into a smirk. "You remind me of someone I know all to well." She turned to see my painting that I had acquired in Volterra and whipped around, too quickly for me to comprehend her sudden mood change. "Where did you get this?" She asked in a voice that was tinted with a growl.

I shook my head and looked at it. "In Volterra in an antique shop. Why?"

"Are you selling it? I need this painting; I will pay anything, along with a few other paintings that caught my eye. But I want _this_ one." She brushed her slender fingers along the painting. "Hide it for me."

Without another word she swept into the sea of people and never turned back. I couldn't tell her no as she was to be our biggest patron, but I didn't want to sell it to her. I adored this painting. Looking back at it, I noticed something particularly odd about it. There were three women and three boys. One was obviously the mother, having large waist though she was wearing a corset. She was tending to two boys who were harvesting the field behind the tall father. In front was a small girl of about six with luxurious, black, curly hair. But in the far left, by the woods, was a woman that sat lazily in the sun, her long hair crowning her face in a sparkling glory. She was beautiful, stunning and — looked exactly like Lilly. That was impossible. That couldn't be. But the more I looked at it, the more it made sense to me. Yes! It was her.

"We must be leaving now." A dark voice came from behind me. I didn't want to look. My heart was pounding as I creaked around to face Lilly and her cohorts. "How much should we make out the check?"

"Seven million." It was expensive, but I wanted to see how far she would go for this painting as it obviously held her in the painting.

"Done."

Demetri held out a check faster than I could see him press it into my hand. "Thank you, Miss. Montgomery."

I didn't see them leave and I most certainly didn't see the painting leave my sight. But, as I turned around, it was gone. I knew I would never see it or Lilly again.

* * *

A/N: Wow!! That was really out of the ordinary but cool, if I do say myself. Just something for my lovely readers to see of Violet and to know what she was up to in Italy. A BIG thanks to "DazzledInDarkness" for letting me borrow Lilly and for her help! Thanks to all who review and love this story, those who add them on the alert lists and faves. So can I have some reviews PLEASE with A Cherry on Top? Please!! There is so much more to come! I am guessing you all want to know right?


	18. Warning

Chapter 18: Warning

Later that night, when I arrived to Wayne manor, it was all calm and dark. Alfred must be sleeping, but there were no signs of Bruce. I was too tired to even acknowledge the fact that it was very late, or to wonder where he could be at this hour. I was also confused about the people from Volterra, especially Lilly. She was absolutely stunning, but I had never encountered a woman like her. I shook my head, I would never see her again so there was no point in worrying about her. My mind was in a drift, I was not going to get any sleep tonight.

I headed to my room, quickly getting out of my dress and into a nice silky night gown. I got into bed, pulling the covers to my waist. I took a glance out the window, the bat signal was still shining brightly. As much as I wanted to forget him, I couldn't, it was not an easy task. What terrified me was that I really, and I mean _really_ wanted to see him again. But no, I was not going to give into my ridiculous lust, absolutely not.

After a while my restless mind came to ease and soon enough I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning came too soon to my dismay, but I had to get up. Hopefully Alfred had breakfast ready. Quickly I jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of jeans and a purple baby doll top and slid on a pair of black pumps. Oddly enough I felt very energetic and content this morning. I went into the kitchen to find Alfred. He was already there getting breakfast ready. He smiled when he saw me sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Violet." Alfred greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Alfred." I smiled back at him and took a sip of coffee. "Is Bruce up yet?" Why was I even asking?

"No, not yet. But he should be, he has a meeting in an hour." Alfred glanced at the clock as he placed two french toasts on a plate for me.

"I'll wake him up after I eat. He deserves a little more sleep, he has been working hard." I cut a small piece and ate it.

"Good luck." We both laughed and settled in. I glanced to my left to grab the tabloid magazine; _Gotham Weekly_. My heart stopped when I saw the front page headline.

_**Bruce Wayne and Violet Montgomery hit it off!**_

Quickly I get up from the stool and headed straight to Bruce's room. I was beyond outraged! We didn't show any affection toward eachother. Sure we mingled together but what else are you supposed to do at a party! As outrageous as the story was about us "hooking up," it was true.

Without hesitation I burst through the doors of his bedroom. To my surprise, he was already up doing his morning push ups. He looked at me and jumped up to his feet to meet my gaze. My train of thought was lost when my eyes fell on his well toned torso.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked with a smirk on his face when he noticed me gawking at his perfectly sculpted chest.

I shook my head and met his eyes. "No, I'm not." I slammed the tabloid magazine on his bed. Bruce gave me a confused look then picked up the magazine. He briefly skimmed through "our" article.

A few minutes later he looked up. "They are not lying Vi."

I let out a frustrated scream. "Oh my god Bruce! They know, the entire city now knows!"

Bruce came closer to me and encircled his strong arm around my waist. "What's wrong with that? Honestly I am glad everyone knows, I don't have to keep you locked up here at Wayne manor."

"No that's not the point! The point is that everyone knows, it is not safe for you."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce let go of me.

"Jasper can get to you, he is a part of the mob. He will try to find some way to get to me, I know him all to well." My eyes began to sting. This was the reason why I wanted to keep our relationship a secret.

"Jasper wouldn't do anything, trust me, he fears me." Bruce reassured me.

"But-" I began to protest but Bruce stopped me.

"But nothing. You have nothing to worry about. And about this tabloid problem, we will prove them right." Bruce slipped on his dark blue robe as he spoek confidently.

"How?" I rose my brow.

"Tonight. You and I will go to dinner at the Metropolitan hotel." He smirked as he embraced my waist and kissed my cheek.

"You know that your "Billionaire playboy" reputation will be tarnished." I smiled back at him, cupping his face into my hands.

"I guess I will have to erase all those french models numbers off my cell phone." He kissed my lips softly and led me out the door.

* * *

I glanced at the clock in my room. I was already running late for my dinner with Bruce. We had agreed to meet there; he was still working late at Wayne Enterprises. But I was sure that Alfred would get me there right away. At first I was skeptical about proving these people right because they would make up the most ridiculous stories. I can already imagine what the story would be next week; Bruce was seen with a french model. They would find ways to tarnish us just for entertainment. But none of these stories would keep us away from eachother.

As I took the last roller of my hair and slipped on my dark emerald heels, I took one last glance in the mirror and I was satisfied.

"Ready Miss Violet?" Alfred asked as he stood by the doorway.

"Yep. Has he called?" I turned and grabbed my clutch as I headed out the door.

"No, he has not. But he will soon, so its best we beat him to the punch." Alfred opened the door of the Rolls for me and gave me a reassuring smile.

Alfred managed to get me to the Metropolitan hotel in no time. And the cameras were in full flash when I stepped out of the car. Questions were swarming everywhere.

"Miss Montgomery are you meeting with Bruce Wayne tonight?" One of the people asked.

"Miss Montgomery were you having an affair with Mr.Wayne while still being married to Jasper Chandler?" Another nosy rude person asked. But I ignored all those questions and just flashed them my sweet smile as I entered and headed toward a table.

I was glad to have been seated in a private area. Now all I have to do is wait for Bruce.

Forty five minutes later and Bruce was still not here. His meeting was probably running late. I sat there and read the desert menu three times. I didn't want to call, maybe that would interrupt and make me seem persistent. Plus, I was trying to be patient, this is our second chance I don't wish to ruin it. I glanced out the window to see the bat signal on. I sighed and resumed reading the menu. As I read, I felt a hand brush against my shoulder. I smirked already knowing who it was. Or so I thought until Harvey took a seat in front of me.

"Well what a coincidence, I didn't expect to see you here." Harvey said cheerfully, waving for a wiater to come to the table.

"Yes sir?" The waiter asked politely.

"Bring a bottle of white wine, please." The waiter nodded and left. Harvey turned his attention to me.

"I didn't ask for you to order wine and who said you would be having dinner with me?' I accused harshly. I was in no mood to play mind games.

"I thought you had accepted my dinner invitation." He said defensively.

"Um...no, I am meeting Bruce here, that is why I am sitting here." I shot back.

"But he is not here." Harvey was not going to give in.

"He will be here soon." Just as I said that my phone rang; it was Bruce. I turned away so Harvey wouldn't hear. "Hey, where are you? I have been waiting for forty five minutes."

"I know, I'm really sorry something came up and I won't be able to make it." I heard regret coming from the other line. He really wanted to be with me, but I was already disappointed.

"That's fine, I'll see you later." I said, trying hard not to yell at him.

"Vi, I'm really sorry. I love you." I melted as he said that softly.

"I know, which makes it harder. Bye." I hung up the phone before he could say another word. I turned to Harvey, plastering a smile on my face.

"Do you still want me to leave, or can I join you?" He knew exactly who I had finished talking to.

"Fine." I sighed. Maybe this wouldn't hurt, giving him a chance to become a friend. Maybe he can be the only person I could talk to besides Bruce. Maybe he can rid me of my anger and hurt at this very moment.

A black Mercedes circled around the Metropolitan Hotel. Jasper sat in the back seat, making sure that everything would go well. He pulled out his binoculars from a small compartment. He wanted to get a view of who will be killed in the bombing. Jasper was working for another criminal, but he didn't know who the boss was. Jasper's eyes scanned around until his eyes fell on Violet. All of sudden terror ran through his body.

"No, stop the car! We can't do this, there are innocent people in there!" Jasper had never wanted to kill Violet, he just wanted to torment her. As sick as he was, he still held a soft spot for her.

"Since when do you care? Either way we can't do that, the boss will be pissed if we do that. Besides the bomb is ready and set. It's too late." replied one of the goons.

Jasper sat back and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. There was nothing left to do, it was set. The Metropolitan Hotel was to blow up with all those unlucky souls in it.

Batman managed to get into the hotel to find where the bomb had been planted. He found the bomb in the basement hidden beneath the heater. The time on the bomb was fifty seconds. There was no way to disable it, he became frustrated, there was nothing left to do but engage the fire alarm for the people to get out as quickly as possible. Batman knew for a fact that Violet was in the restaurant along with everyone else.

Batman sighed in frustration and engaged the fire alarm, hoping that Violet comes out on time.

* * *

To my surprise, I was having a good time with Harvey. For a few hours he made me forget about everything else. I slowly began to trust him.

Without warning, the fire alarm went on and people were running out screaming. Harvey quickly took my hand and led me to the exit.

It was all a blur. People were going to find all directions trying to find a way out. Harvey's hand was slipping from my grip. I couldn't understand what was happening, amongst all the chaos I heard people screaming that there was a fire, others said there was a shooter running loose, while others yelled there was a bomb set in the basement, but I could never know for sure because I lost Harvey's grip and fell to the floor uncoscious.

* * *

When Harvey made it out, he looked around the crowd of people for Violet, but she was no where in sight. He ran to the nearest window to see if she was still there. He was right; there, in the middle of the foyer was Violet's slender unconscience body on the marble floor. Harvey spotted the GCPD as well as Leutinant Gordon. Harvey pushed his way through the sea of people who were going insane with all the chaos, some where wondering where Batman was.

"Gordon!" yelled Harvey.

Gordon spun around as he heard his name. "Yea, who's asking?"

"It's me Harvey Dent. Listen, Violet Montgomery is trapped inside you need to send someone in to get her out." Harvey was now in panic mode.

"The place is locked down there is no way to get her out on time." replied Gordon as he looked around the crowd of police, people, and swat team.

"There has to be a way to get her out!" Harvey thrusted his arms in the air in frustration.

Like the bat signal, Batman appeared instantly and broke into the hotel.

"That's the only way." said Gordon as he pointed to where Batman had found a way in.

Batman ran to Violet's side and took her weak body into his arms. He had five seconds to get out and the clock was ticking quickly; all the exists were blocked. He took out his grapel gun and shot it upward and escaped through the highest window, sending pieces of glass to shadder all over the street. As soon as he swung out into the night sky with Violet in his arms, the Metropolitan Hotel exploded.

Batman got away from sight and headed toward Wayne manor.

"Master Bruce, what happened?" Alfred rushed to him as he gently laid Violet on the table.

"The Metropolitan hotel exploded. She might have a concussion, do whatever you have to do to wake her."

"Yes, sir. Do you know who was behind this?" asked Alfred as he carefully examined Violet.

"I don't know, but I'm going back to see if I can find any clues."

* * *

Batman returned to the scene of the crime. The once grand hotel of Gotham city was gone, it was all in ruins. Who could have done this? Only one way to find out.

"Gordon do you have any leads on who planted the bomb?" Batman looked down at the rubble to see if there was any clues.

Gordon buried his hand into his breast pocket of his coat. "We did find this."

Batman took the small plastic bag and examined it. Inside was a thin paper poker card, he turned to see what was on the other side of the card...a joker.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. I assume you can guess who the card belonged to. ahaha! Sorry again for taking long to update, school is getting crazy and it will be the entire month. Next week I have a dance recital and testing so I will try to sneak in some writing. I hope this twist encourages for more reviews? Please? Thanks to those who take the time to review, "DazzledInDarkness and JazzTrumpet," please continue to do so for it makes my day and motivates me. **

**Please tell me how this is going. I look forward to reading more reviews! :)**


	19. Bleeding Love

Chapter 19: Bleeding Love

I fluttered my eyes open to see the bright ray of light coming in through the large windows of my room. What happened last night? All I remember is loosing Harvey's grip and then everything went black. Shouldn't I be dead? But yet, I can still breathe, I can feel the silk of the sheets through out my body. I flung the covers over my legs to get up. I rushed over to the vanity to look at my reflection, I placed my hand against my cool cheek. I gazed at the reflection in front of me, that woman in the mirror looked terrified and confused. I changed. I took my robe from the chair and wrapped myself in it, just as I did the door swung open.

"Vi, what are you doing up?" I saw Bruce's reflection in the mirror, I turned to face him. But just as I did I tripped over my feet, thankfully Bruce rushed over to my side and caught me. He gently walked me over to the bed and helped me sit down. "Are you alright?"

This whole "damsel in distress" thing was getting on my nerves! I hated being so vulnerable lately! "I'm fine." His grip tightened around my hand.

"Do you remember anything?" Bruce's expression was full of concern and oddly enough, curiosity.

"The last thing I remember is people running out of the hotel and Harvey's grip slipping from my own and then everything went black." I took a look around again. How did I get here? Then, I figured it all out on who had saved me. I brought my gaze back to Bruce. "Batman saved me." That was a true fact.

Bruce turned away from me. "Yea."

I sighed in frustration. I had sworn that he would never have to save me ever again. But this was unexpected, so it was not entirely my fault. "Did anyone tell you how he saved me?" I was curious to know.

"He broke into the hotel before the bomb exploded." said Bruce plainly.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. I mean what else could I say? Nothing, what is done is done.

"I called the doctor so he can come and examine you. I have to go to Wayne Enterprises today." Bruce broke the silence. He seemed as he tried to avoid something.

"That was not necessary, like I said...I'm fine Bruce really I am." I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

" I need to make sure, if not how can I show you off in front of the elite?" He smirked and kissed my hand. His eyes brightened up to my surprise. He could be very stubborn and very protective at times. Bruce was always like this with me, even when we were together while attending Princeton. Then again he was the only person in my life who actually cared for me, the fact that I was so dear to him made him even more dear to me as well. I love him and I want to be with him, but right now things are just becoming more and more complicated.

"Do I have to stay locked up all day?" I pouted, making him kiss me again.

"I you insist on going out then fine, but where are you going?" Bruce rose his brow.

"Um...well my closet is a bit empty. Perhaps shopping?" I managed to smile.

"Sounds good to me. I will see you later tonight." He stood and gazed at me for a moment as I looked up at him. Before he left, he leaned down and kissed my lips. I was hesitant at first but after the way he kissed me so tenderly I melted in his arms.

He finally let me go and turned to head out the door, leaving me breathless.

A few hours after Bruce left I decided to go. But before I could hit Gotham's high couture fashion district I had to make one stop at the Gotham police department. I needed to find away to contact Batman without getting myself killed. There was only one man who could help me at this point.

* * *

"Is Lieutenant Gordon in?" I asked one of the police officers at the desk who was typing away at some hit and run report.

"Yea he's in, give me a second Miss." He was not a nice gentleman but this was Gotham, it was full of corrupt cops.

"Mhmm." I sat down in one the chairs. I looked around the dull office that was painted a horrid shade of olive green. To my surprise I saw a lot of posters for Harvey's campaign, saying "We believe in Harvey Dent." I believed that he truly wanted to change Gotham and I was going to support the man. As he said, the dawn is coming.

"Uh...you can go in Miss." said the officer, finally after twenty lousy minutes. I stood and went to Gordon's office.

Lieutenant Gordon was the only man of the law who was not corrupt, in fact he was far from that. A humble man of the law. He looked up from his paper work. "Ah, Miss Montgomery what can I help you with?" He gestured for me to sit in the wooden chair.

"I need to meet up with Batman, only you know where he appears." I said it out straight to the point.

He stared right at me as if I were insane. "Why?"

"It is a private matter." I retorted.

"It's too dangerous Miss Montgomery." He shook his head.

"Dangerous! I faced death last night! How is meeting up with Batman dangerous?" I was outraged at this point, do I have to explain myself to everyone.

"You shouldn't." Gordon replied as he put a few reports away in his desk.

"I have to do this, I need to at least thank him for what he did." I was going to insist until I got my way.

"I can tell him." He simply said as he buried himself into more paperwork.

"No, it is personal. I _need _to speak to him." He was not going to give in.

"I am sorry, but I can't do that." Gordon finally replied.

"Very well, I am sorry I took so much of your time." I gave him a disapproving look and slammed the door of his office. One way or another I was going to find away to meet with Batman, even if I had to tare down Gotham just to find him.

* * *

After pondering the entire day on how to find him, I came up with something. The rooftop where they flick on the bat signal was the best place I could thinnk of. Yes! That was where I would go to find him. I slid my coat on and headed towards the rooftop. This might seem insane, but to me it wasn't it. It would be closure, maybe I can end this Batman fetish once and for all, to be done with it.

I waited for a good hour for him to show up. Maybe if I turned on the signal he might come for sure. I did just that. Another ten minutes went by and he finally came.

"Gordon?" The cold wind carried his dark voice.

I stepped out from behind the signal. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a growl in his voice.

I decided to jump to the point. "Why did you save me? If I am a burden to you, then why didn't you just leave me there."

He waited for a moment before he could answer. "Because there was enough time to save you."

"You know, I tried very hard to avoid encounters with you and yet you come along prowling around. I think it would have been better off if you just left me there." I was so angry that he would be upset because he had to save me. I didn't ask him to. I didn't want him to throw it in my face.

He came closer to me. "I would have done the same if it was another person." My heart kept pumping faster.

"Really? Humor me, what am I to you now?" I had to know. It was best to know so I can tell him that it be impossible to love him.

"Obsession." He answered darkly. "Why do you ask?"

I moved away from him. "I just needed to know. And I think we should avoid eachother. I am in love with someone else I would never stop loving even if he keeps hurting me at times when doesn't realize it. I know for a fact I cannot love another." I watched him carefully to see his reaction. He moved away from me, farther and farther back. I could not see any emotions at all, he hid them so well. He only nodded. I guess he understood, which was good for my peace of my mind.

Before he left he turned to me. "No matter what happens, I will save you not matter what. And you don't have to thank me." He jumped off the rooftop and disappeared into the night.

I arrived to Wayne manor and all was silent. I crept to my room and slipped into my night gown and just sat by the window. I gazed out for a while, trying to figure out if he was hurt or not. I felt terrible for telling him something harsh like that. I had no choice, I had too. I almost dosed off a few hours later, until my door opened. I opened my eyes wider to see who it was, Bruce.

"Did you just get home?" I was not entirely awake, but I managed to sit up as he came in.

"Yea, I am sorry about that. I had to work late. I'm sorry." He sat down next to me intettwining his hand with mine.

"For what?" I rose my brow in confusion.

"For a lot of things. I left you when you needed me most and for my sick twisted obsession for revenge." He looked away from this time. But I placed my hand under his chin and turned him to face me.

"I forgive you. But this whole thing with you disappearing at every hour is not normal." I said grimly. "You know I don't want to place guilt on you, its not my intention, but somehow you hurt me at times and its hard to believe you when you say I love you. My mind tells me this is wrong, yet my heart tells me this is absolutely right. That I should be with you."

"I know it's hard and I am trying hard to earn that trust again." replied Bruce.

"I love you more then anything. But I will always bare these scars you left on me ten years ago."

"I will wait." Without another word he kissed me. I melted as he pressed his body to mine. I was lost in his embrace and kiss that I didn't notice him pick me up and lay me gently on the bed. His hands glided up and down my curves as I ran my hands along his back. Both our passions bursted at that very moment. For ten years I waited for this moment, to be with him as one, to be lost in him. For ten years I was kept apart from him. My heart was crippled with his absence. For ten years I was bleeding love, I was drenched in it. And I will be wearing these scars for everyone to see, the scars Bruce Wayne had imprinted on me.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, which was a lot of you and I was really really happy to see that. Thanks to "DazzledInDarkness, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 16, sugarlove, curburdogg, AngelWithhorns222, Triskelesque." I hope I hear from all of you again! I promise to update soon, hopefully. Please do tell me what you think. A nice review would make my day! ahahaha! Oh btw has anyone seen the new trailer for the dark knight? Please don't forget to review!**

**:) Michelle.**

**68 days and 21 hours until the Dark Knight!!**


	20. Awkward Dinner

Chapter 20: Awkward Dinner

I woke up to a tingling sensation running up and down my spine. I smirked knowing who it was that was waking me up so gently. I turned flat on my back to get a better look at the man my heart belonged to. Bruce looked glorious as the morning light lit up his skin and eyes that glistened perfectly. He looked down at me as he stroked my hair back, to get a better look at my face, he smirked as I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Never in my entire life had I felt happy, _truly_happy. Last night I experienced the most wonderful sensations I have ever felt. We both experienced it together. Bruce was so tender and gentle with me, as if I was fragile. But I enjoyed every minute of him caressing me, kissing me, loving me and being in his arms the entire night, not caring of anything else, just being with him till dawn. I wish this moment would last forever and that we would never have to break this spell, but we had to return back to harsh reality.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like a god when the light shines on you." I was still half asleep, but through my dark lashes I could see his heart melting smirk.

Bruce pressed his warm palm to my cheek. "No, but thanks for mentioning it. Did you sleep well?"

"Some what, you kept me up all night. So can I at least have five more minutes." I turned over and placed a pillow over my head.

Bruce grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. I gasped as he crawled on top of me, but he was careful not to put all his weight on me. "I don't think so." He kissed my cheeks, my neck and my lips.

I responded back a little more roughly. He was surprised by my reaction but did not protest, in fact he pressed me harder to him. We were caught up in eachother for a while until we heard a knock at the door.We both paid no mind until we heard Alfred's voice.

"Miss Violet, I have a message from your assistenent at the art gallery." Alfred said with a friendly voice. I hope he didn't know what was going on.

Bruce and I looked at eachother, he nodded for me to respond. "Thank you Alfred, I'll be out in a few." Bruce continued to have his way with my neck.

"Oh...and Master Bruce, you had a call from Mr.Fox." Bruce's head shot up and looked at me. We both burst out into laughter. It was very hard to hide from Alfred, might as well just tell him the truth.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce managed to reply. I felt my cheeks become red.

"Okay, as much as I would enjoy sleeping in, we need to get up." I kissed Bruce and managed to get out of bed smoothly. Bruce sighed but did the same.

"I will meet you downstairs." Bruce slipped on his silk blue robe and left my room.

I made my way to my closet to take out my clothes for the day. I selected a violet satin dress, along with a matching pairs of Jimmy Choo stilettos. My mind was spinning, listing all the things I had to organize today and I felt like I had no time at all.

I was brought back to reality when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I managed to answer as I went into the bathroom and begin my normal morning routine.

"Its great to hear such a charming voice again." I was not surprised to hear Harvey on the other line.

"Thank you."

"I am sorry I didn't call yesterday, but the campaign is getting hectic; I trust you have seen the propaganda in the Gotham Times. Anyway, I knew you were being well taken care of." I was touched that he cared. He was like the friend I never had; with the exception of Bruce, of course. And it also amazed me of how much he knew without me mentioning a single word.

"You don't have to worry about me. I am doing well, besides you have a campaign to win." I reassured him. Harvey's campaign was getting smeared all over these days. People slaughtered him, they don't believe that he could change Gotham for the better. Bring down the corrupted dangerous city and restore the once fascinating glittering city that it used to be. To replace fear with hope on the streets again. But _someone_ seemed to be beating him to the punch.

"Glad to hear it. Well, I will talk to you later. I haven't forgotten about our pending dinner." His hearty laugh flowed through the phone.

My laugh of melodies joined into the chorus. "Okay, bye." I hung up the phone to zip my dress up, then I got out of the bathroom. I glided toward the vanity and began to style my black curls. I decided to leave my hair down instead, grabbing my things I left my room and headed downstairs.

Once I arrived at the dinning hall, Bruce was on the phone with Lucius. I couldn't hear much, I knew Bruce was married to his work these days. Alfred placed a small plate of fruit in front of me and smiled.

"It looks like he won't be home tonight." I smiled but it wasn't a happy one.

"I wouldn't be to sure. You gave him quite a scare that he would want you by his side all day." replied Alfred confidently, he definitely knew something I didn't know.

Bruce hung up the phone and turned to us. He smirked as he took my hand and sat down. Something was going on and it was already driving me insane. I hated not knowing things.

"How would you like to spend the day with me at Wayne Enterprises?" So this was the big secret. Alfred was right, Bruce wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I looked at Bruce then turned to Alfred, hoping to get a push from him. Alfred nodded. "Are you sure that I wouldn't be in your way?"

"Not at all, besides I made arrangements." Bruce kissed my hand. Maybe this would be good, just something we might need. Maybe little by little to earn my trust, which he already was.

"I guess I can take some of my work." I replied as I took a sip of lemon tea. The press would certainly get a kick out of this.

* * *

The day was long and full of quizzical looks. As soon as Bruce and I walked hand in hand, all the secretaries had dropped their mouths to the floor. I was a bit nervous as to what they might say; what rumors would start to circle around. But our relationship would not be able to stay secret for long, sooner or later it would have to be confirmed. Plus, I wanted people to know that the playboy billionaire was no more and those french models would have to back off.

I stayed in his office the whole day, there was a lot of things that got held back because of my accident. I had to go over lists on who had bought paintings and send them straight away. Also to start planning the next soiree for the elite court of Gotham city. Another reason why I decided to stay in was because I wished to avoid everyone. I was loaded up to my ears with work, and I was in no mood to deal with hypocrites today. Though, thankfully the day was over.

I was still working on writing down the addresses my assistant e-mailed to me, that I barely noticed Bruce walk in. My eyes looked from above the screen to see him run his hand through his hair and sit down at his desk.

"Are you alright?" I closed my lap top and set aside my things.

"Yea, I'm just exhausted." He closed the black leather portfolio and motioned for me to come closer.

"I guess I have to cancel those dinner reservations at the _Crimson _restaurant." I perched up on the edge of the desk. It was a surprise I had for Bruce tonight, but if he is tired then we could save it for another night.

"You made dinner plans for us?" Bruce raised his brow in surprise.

Well yea, I thought we can make up for the other night."

"Oh, well in that case I would love to go to dinner with you." Bruce stood and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Good, now let's go or we will be late for our reservations." I kissed him and gracefully hopped off the desk. We grabbed our coats and headed down to get into the slick grey Lamborghini.

* * *

When we arrived to the Crimson, cameras were already blinding us. As fast as we could we rushed inside to get away from the media vultures.

The hostess was leading us to our table. Bruce and I walked hand in hand, and of course we turned heads as we walked along the endless rows of tables. I was wrapped up in the elegant decorum that I didn't notice...

"Bruce!" A woman about my age beamed. Bruce smirked and went over to the table. What was shocking was that Harvey Dent was sitting at the same table.

The young woman was fairly pretty, natural beauty. She had brown hair that seemed silky to the touch. Her skin had a healthy glow and she had the most incandescent smile upon her chisled face. She wore a elegant red dress that complemented her figure nicely.

"Bruce this is Harvey Dent." She introduced them. They both shook hands. In a split second their eyes were on me.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Mr.Wayne three weeks ago, actually." said Harvey.

Bruce nodded in agreement and brought me closer to him. "Rachel, this is Violet Montgomery. Vi, this is my childhood friend, Rachel Dawes."

I smiled at her my one and only genuine smile that would make her feel under the sun. "Pleasure to meet Miss Dawes, Harvey." Harvey smirked at me.

"Please call me Rachel. You two know eachother?" Rachel turned to Harvey.

"Yea we met at her charity ball and have become good acquaintances ever since." Harvey took a sip of wine.

Rachel's gaze came back to me. She seemed astonished by me. She decided to turn back to Bruce.

"Would you like to join us?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Bruce turned to me for an answer. It wouldn't be fair to say no, plus we still had the rest of the night to enjoy ourselves. I nodded with a smaller smile on my soft pink lips. Bruce smiled back and pulled out a chair for me.

"So, Rachel has told me everything about you." Harvey decided to start the conversation. It was nice to see that he was dating someone.

"I certainly hope not." replied Bruce with an uncomfortable smile.

The tension was a bit awkward but the conversation began to flow after a short while. I sat there as Bruce and Rachel catched up, while managing to tell us some of their childhood adventures. Was there more to Bruce and Rachel besides just friendship? Did they meet up when he came back to Gotham? Was I missing something her; I was being oblivious to everything apparently.

"Violet?" Harvey's voice brought me back.

"Yes?" I turned to him attentively.

"What do you think...you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villian." said Harvey confidently as if trying to prove himself even more that he was the right choice for District Attorney of Gotham.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, well put." I turned to Bruce who was ready to question Harvey's statement. I decided to excuse myself because my head was still swirling over this "friendship" between Rachel and Bruce. "Excuse me." I stood from the table and walked away, I needed to get out...I was drowning. I could feel their gazes burning into my back, especially Bruces'.

* * *

After Violet had left the table, Harvey received a phone call and went outside to take it. Rachel decided to ask Bruce something that plagued her all evening ever since he arrived with Violet.

"You two look happy." Rachel offered her kind smile, but there was a hint of sadness in it. She slowly realized what she decided to give up on.

"We are." Bruce simply replied, oblivious to the slight sadness in her voice.

"She doesn't know...does she." Rachel leaned in closer to keep from wandering ears to hear their conversation.

Silence.

"She doesn't, I can see it in your eyes. Bruce you have to tell her the truth, it would devastate her that you didn't trust her enough for you to tell her about your other identity. Look, I don't know her very well, but one could easily see that she is madly in love with you. Her eyes say everything...and if I'm not mistaken you are crazy about her too." Rachel was quick enough to tell that Bruce had not revealed the entire truth to Violet, but she could also see the love he had for her.

"Its not the right time. I will tell her when the oppertune moment comes, Rachel." hissed Bruce.

"I just hope it won't be when one of your enemies has her and her life is hanging in the balance, Bruce."

"That would never happen. I will take the necessary precautions, I will never put her in that position. This is another reason why I don't want to tell her Rachel, its for her own protection."

Rachel sighed at the stubbornness of her best friend. "You are going to have to tell her sooner or later. Just don't make Violet your only hope for a normal life."

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Rachel warning Bruce! Hmmm I wonder what will Violet do next? Hmmm... Anywho I was go happy to receive awesome reviews as always! Thanks to **_**DazzledInDarkness, JazzTrumpet, Triskelesque, Batman'ssidekick16, and Dawn. **_**Thank you **_**Triskelesque**_** for your help. It was really helpful. And thanks to my friend Kim for reading it and loving it! Well please tell me what you think, I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoy writing this for all of you, so a nice review would be great and helpful for me to keep writing. :)**

**Oh and I forgot to add this since the beginning of the story. I unfortunately don't own Batman Begins or whatever related to it. Which means I don't even own the sexy Bruce Wayne (especially if he is played by Christian Bale. sighs) BUT, I do own Violet and the other OCs in this story. Hehehe...I can't believe I forgot to put this at the start. Oh well...lol. Anywho don't forget to push that little go button to submit a review! :) Michelle.**


	21. Learning the truth and the dangers of it

Chapter 21: Learning the truth and the dangers of it

The whole car ride was silent, I didn't know what to say. I wasn't angry, I was only confused as to what their relationship was at the moment. From the corner of my eye I could see Bruce's hand tighten around the steering wheel. He was tense the entire way home. I most certainly did not have the courage to ask him what was bothering him, but I knew that something was. As we got closer to home, he relaxed a bit and took hold of my hand. I didn't turn to look at him, but I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I was fine. What plagued me was Rachel, I wanted to their past. I wasn't jealous or anything, well maybe a small part of me was, but how childish of me! I knew he loved me, so why am I questioning it? Simple, he shared some sort of special bond with her and that bothered me. The car came to a sudden hault at Wayne manor.

Bruce got off quickly and opened the door for me. "Brought you home on time before Alfred begins to worry." He seemed to be in a content mood as he jested about Alfred.

"I am sure Alfred would be pleased." I headed inside without waiting or looking back. I could hear his footsteps coming closer behind me. I continued to walk, leading the way to my bedroom. My stomach fluttered as I got closer.

Finally I came to a stop at my door. I finally summoned the courage to turn around. "I...um, will see you in the morning." His expression was stern but he nodded.

"I might leave early in the morning, Lucius wants me to check out a few research projects we are planning to do with Chase pharmaceuticals." He looked somewhat irritated about what happened earlier tonight.

I nodded slowly in understading. But I waited for some sort of comment about tonight. "Alright, I guess I'll see you some time tomorrow." I turned the knob on my door slowly but he placed his hand on top of mine to stop me. I met his gaze, which was calm and stern. My eyes scanned his, for the first time I was afraid. Afraid of the answers he would give me. I tried turning away but I couldn't, something always seemed to hold me back when it came to Bruce.

"What are you thinking, right now?" He knew something was wrong, then again when didn't he? I stared at him for what like seemed like an eternity, each time I looked his eyes grew darker and darker until they seemed like a pitch dark pit I was falling into.

"I'm fine, just tired." I tired so hard to smile but it would not come. I wanted him to know that he could always tell me the truth no matter what it was. I hated dumping guilt on him, but at times it way for him to tell me. Before I left I had to tell him, to remind him..."I just...I just want you to know that I love you-just keep that in mind." I turned away and slipped away into my empty solace.

* * *

The next day I didn't find him in the dinning hall for breakfast. I dined alone and left to the gallery alone. Last night I tossed and turned, my mind became an active tornado. Maybe if I spoke to Rachel Dawes personally, I could get some information from her and Bruce's painful past. I want to understand him a little bit more, to look at him on his own pain. In the past I was so blind to his pain because I was so wrapped up in my own that I didn't help through his own. Now, I was determined to help him. Maybe Bruce is the one that needs to be saved.

Once I went into my office I decided to look up her number. It didn't take long for me to find it. I took my cell phone out of my bag and dialed the number. It rang three times.

"Rachel Dawes." Her voice was very professional but had a warm melody to it.

"Good morning Rachel, it's Violet Montgomery...we met last night." I managed to disguise my voice into a sweet tone.

"Oh yes, yes what can I help you with Violet?" It was not difficult to be kind to her. She was one of the very few good people of the law left here in Gotham.

"Could you by any chance meet me at the diner on third street? I need to speak with you personally." I managed to sound calm and collected. I didn't want her to think of me as the jealous girlfriend; besides I wasn't. All I want is to find a way to understand Bruce more because I was clearly getting nowhere.

"Yes, alright I will meet you in an hour." She didn't seem surprised by my request. As if she already knew that I was going ask to speak with her.

"Thank you, I'll see you there."

"Your welcome, bye." She was so graceful about it. Rachel Dawes was the most confident woman I ever met, I hated her for that. I wonder what was going through her mind at this moment. Was she thinking about why I asked her to meet me? Did she have a clue it was about Bruce?

When I arrived to the diner, I was ashamed to find her there waiting for me. If I asked her to meet me, I should be the one waiting. Or maybe she was curious so she dropped everything and came straight over here. My stomach fluttered as I approached the table. Most of all I focused on keeping myself calm and collected. It would be no good if I bursted with anger, she didn't deserve it, none of this was her fault.

Rachel recieved me with a warm smile. "Hey, so what can I help you with Violet?"

I took a seat in front of her. I prepared myself for what I was going to ask, and especially for the answers she would give me.

"You are the only one that can tell me what happened between you two when he left and came back. I wish to know for my own peace of mind...please." I felt this sudden heavy weight lift off my shoulders, it was good to tell her why I had asked her to meet me.

Rachel sighed and looked away for a moment, then without further hesitation she looked me straight in the eyes. "You deserve to know. After all you do love him in a way I never could. I could never be as passionate as you are." She took a deep breath to prepare herself. Whatever the truth is, I'm ready to know it. "When he came back for the hearing he was not the Bruce I knew. He was cold and very distant. I had thought that he would have put it all aside and move on with his life. And I was so oblivious to believe that he would. But he didn't , much to my dismay." She looked out the window. Rachel seemed to be gathering her thoughts, but she was lost in the dark memories of the past.

"Rachel, what happened next?" I said to bring her back into reality, but she didn't come.

"He disappeared. I didn't hear from him until his return two years ago." She sighed and finally made eye contact with me. "When he came back I had high hopes that the old Bruce would come back to me, the man that I had fallen for. I will admit that I was still in love with him when he came back, but now it is drifting." Rachel seemed to be very careful about what she was telling me. "Now that he is with you, I see that he cannot love me the way he does you. I pushed him away, I lost him."

I just stared at her. I had no idea what to say, but I knew her pain because I had pushed him away when he left Princeton. "I know how you feel. It seems that our dear Bruce cannot find his place with either of us."

"No, he has found his place with you. Bruce just doesn't realize it, but he will in time. I have known him for a long time and you bring out intensity and passion in his eyes that I am sure I could never do. He loves you more than you know." Rachel was so determined about what she had said that I believed her and I was going to give him time.

* * *

After my meeting with Rachel, I had decided to visit an old friend...Emily. Even though she was probably in a better place now, I still held this dear little girl close to my heart. She was the only person I had ever cared for besides Bruce and Alfred. She must be scowling at me for giving Bruce such a hard time but she might be content because we are finally together. I placed pink roses on her empty grave and sat there and waited. I don't know what I waited for but I did. I probably waited for answers on what should I do with this situation. I waited for hope, for a sign, or maybe waited for an absolution that may never come. Alas, I should just live in the moment and cherish every minute I have with Bruce and just make the best of it. I loved him and that's all that mattered now.

When I arrived back at the gallery it was very dark. My assistant probably left early- even better I can work on a new painting in honor of Emily. She told me of the special place she would dream of to get rid of the pain. It was a small beach along the English channel, she also descirbed a small cottage that would sit just on a hill in front of the ocean. The sky would be blue and sunny, the sand that would feel like silk beneath her small toes and she would have that radiant smile upon her face. Her eyes would compliment the sparkle of the waves and her cheeks would be kissed by the sun. Emily and I agreed to one day visit her enchanted place, maybe she was already there. Maybe she would be waiting for me.

I quickly found the light switch and flicked them on. But I suddenly wished to keep them off because of the horror that was all over the room. My paintings were thrown about everywhere, some were ripped to shreds or cut from all angles. A few of them had weird red marks all over them, some of my canvases had some sort of clown faces imprinted on them. It was all ruined. Who could have done this?

I walked along the mess scanning for any sign of the criminal, my heart raced faster and faster. I was afraid someone or something would jump out at me. But the place was completely empty...I was alone.

Without noticing I stepped on shattered glass and looked down to be careful where I stepped. As I looked down, I noticed a poker card on the ground. I picked it up and turned it around to reveal a joker. I could feel my heart rise up to my throat. There was only one person I could ask for help and who would take quick action than the police...Batman.

Without further hesitation I decided to go where the bat signal was. I also took the card and a small canvas with me to show him, maybe he knew who the freak was.

My mind raced with so many thoughts as I waited for him to show up. Were they trying to get to me or kill me?

"Waiting for the bat to show up?" I turned abruptly to see who spoke, in an instant I recognized Jasper's voice. He came closer to where I was sitting.

"Stay away from me!" I tried to hide the things I had brought with me. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "No, I saw you come out of the gallery. I wanted to see how you were since the accident."

"Bull shit, you never cared for me why do you want to know how I am now?" I rose my brow and examined his face; cold and stern like it always is. "You were working for the person who ordered for the explosion of the hotel weren't you! I knew you were behind this! Who is this freak!" I yelled with all the fury I had in me.

"I was not involved." I could tell he was lying.

"Stop lying Jasper, tell the truth for once. And do pray tell what your boss was up to tonight because my gallery was completely ruined."

"What are you talking about? I did not know about that." Jasper expression turned confused but I didn't want to believe him.

I sighed with frustration and decided not to say anything about it anymore. "He will be here soon, I suggest you leave."

"Why? Do you plan on fornicating with the Gotham Vigilante as well." Jasper returned to his cool smile.

"She probably came for help." Jasper and I both turned at the sound of the dark smooth voice.

"Maybe." replied Jasper keeping his eyes on Batman as I went over to him.

"Something happened in the gallery, everything was ruined and destroyed. Someone painted this all over the canvases and I found this on the floor." I handed him the card and the canvas, he studied it for a few moments and looked up at me.

"It's the joker, he was the one that planted the bomb at the hotel. He is after you for some reason." Batman looked to Jasper's direction. "And he should know why."

Jasper eyes went wide and backed up as Batman approached him. "Alright, alright." It was too late Batman had grabbed him by the neck.

"Where is he? Why is he doing this!" Batman growled.

"He is doing this because he wants to get back at me and you. He knows she means something to you. And I messed a few things up the night of the bombing and knows that I would never kill her, so he wants to do it. That way you might reveal your identity and kill you in the process." Jasper struggled as Batman's grip tightened around his neck. Batman's eyes shifted toward me, he dropped Jasper in the process.

"You are not safe here, go. I need to go after him."

"You don't have to do this for me. You are saving me once again." I came closer to him, to my surprise he took my hand and squeezed it.

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. It will plague me if I lose you." Something about the way he said it was so familiar...was he..no it can't be. Before I could question him any further he already vanished into the night to go after the man who was threatening to kill us both.

* * *

A/N: Ah! Now all hell is about to break loose! Again sorry for the delay had a lot of stuff to do this week. School is almost out and I am working hard to maintain grades up. Thanks to my fave reviewers, "DazzledInDarkness (Lillith), JazzTrumpet, Batmans'sidekick 16, Trisklesque, DMarEssence." Please keep reviewing it motivates me and I will update soon! Possibly tomorrow night...so keep an eye out and don't forget to review!

:) Michelle


	22. Mind Games

Chapter 22: Mind Games

I watched him leave and my heart was about to burst out of my chest. In which case I was right when I had my first suspicions about his true identity. In a strange and confusing way I was glad to know that it was Bruce and no other man. Because of the other night, and how it became heated when he showed up on my balcony as Batman. But now fear flowed through out my entire body, hoping that I could stop him before he gets killed. I need to help him.

Jasper was still here, trying to catch his breath after Batman...or Bruce gave him quite a scare. He was the last person I wanted to ask for help but he was the only one who knew of the Joker's hide out.

"Let's go." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the black Bentley waiting downstairs.

He was shocked by my reaction and began to protest. "What are you doing? You know it's suicide."

I turned abruptly and slapped him hard across the face. "Now you want to protect me when you tried to kill me so many times! You will shut the hell up about what I can and cannot do and you will lead me to the freak you call a boss!" I pushed him into the car.

Jasper said nothing more and obliged to my wishes. I didn't know whether to buy his act or question him why he was suddenly cooperating. It seemed to good to be true and that frightened me. But this was no time for doubts, one way or another I needed to save Bruce and right now...Jasper seemed like my only option.

"Now, tell me where this hide out is." I had a dangerous hiss in my usual melodic voice that I didn't know I had.

In a quick swift move Jasper had a gun on the right side of my head. I knew this was not going to be easy but I took the risk anyway.

"I'm driving now, give up the keys." Jasper pushed me aside and stepped out of the car. I felt cold sweat trickle down the back of my neck. He pushed me inside the passenger seat and ripped the keys out of my hand.

"You won't get away with this." He didn't listen, he only shut the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"I suggest you cooperate and know what is good for you." Jasper managed to advise as he focused on the dark rode ahead leading to god knows where.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk if I were you." I gripped the door handle as I felt the engine zoom past endless buildings, street lights and into the empty docks of Gotham.

"And why do you think that? After all _your_ life hangs in the balance and Batman won't be able to help you. The Joker is a ruthless devil's spawn who will stop at nothing to kill those who get in his way." Jasper made an abrupt left turn and stopped at a huge warehouse.

"I'm surprised he has let you breathe still." I practically spat in his face with my comment.

He turned to me and took hold of my chin and made me face him. His dark blue eyes became the pits of hell I had become accustomed to these past ten years. "You think you know everything but you don't Violet! You haven't seen evil, but you will tonight and if you want every single strand of those luscious curls on your pretty little head...then I suggest you don't do anything stupid."

His hand slid down to my breasts that were heaving in and out because of my fast breathing. I slapped it away and looked away. I tried so hard to hold my tears back. I wanted Bruce to hold me, to tell me everything was going to be alright and that we will have our happily ever after.

We stayed in silence for a few moments, then Jasper got out of the car without another word. I covered my face with a masquerade of anger and toughness. No one will see my tears.

"Get out!" Jasper pulled me by the arm and let me fall to the cold ground. I got up and tried to stay away from him.

Without hesitation he led the way into the warehouse and I followed carefully, watching my surroundings. A wave of terror rushed through out my body. It was damp, dark and utterly horrible that no one should be in a place like this. The smell was of pure disgust- I wonder how many bodies lied beneath the grounds. As we walked through rows of boxes and shelves I heard grunts of pain coming from a close distance. I could hear my fast heart beat. It was about to burst out of my chest. Somehow I needed to find out who it was that was in pain. I had a feeling it was Bruce.

Jasper stopped in the middle of the aisles. "Wait here." He whispered lowly and disappeared into the darkness. This was my chance.

After I was sure he was gone, I scanned the aisles looking for Bruce. I took my shoes off to avoid making noise. I kept hearing groans, I raced even faster until I caught a glimpse of his shadow.

I sighed in relief and raced to his side. Right when I was close he took me into his arms. I couldn't help but sob uncontrollably, I had let it all out. His arms wrapped around me tightly, protecting me. I looked up into his eyes and saw pain in them, but most of all I saw love in them, love for me. In one swift bold move I claimed his lips as tears stained my cold rosy cheeks. We were breathless after a few moments. Afterward I decided to search for any injuries. I touched his torso which was tender. Even though it was covered with the suit, he winced when I pressed my hand to it.

"He hurt you...didn't he?" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again and again. "Don't worry...your secret is safe with me."

He looked away and understood what I meant. But what was going on at the moment was more important. "I need to get you out of here before he shows up." Bruce struggled to stand up but he managed to stand with my help to keep himself steady.

"_We_ both need to get out, I won't leave you behind." I gripped tightly onto his hands. I was not going to leave his side.

"Vi, I am _not _going to risk you. Now follow me, be careful not to make noise." He led me out of the hidden corner and into the endless aisles once again.

I didn't know how long we walked along the aisles. But to me it seemed like an eternity.

"He made a maze, he's playing games with us." Bruce spoke in his dark voice.

"Will he make an appearance?" I was terrified that this maniac would jump out at any moment and jab me with a knife or something.

"Joker doesn't play sympathy games, he plays dangerous mind games to eliminate his victims." Bruce scanned the area, awaiting for any signs of the Joker's presence.

I gulped hard and tried to keep my eyes open for possible escape routes. We continued walking around for twenty minutes and I was losing hope that we would get out alive. It became darker, almost impossible to see. Luckily Bruce...or Batman-as I should call him at the moment- had a flash light but it was dying out.

We remained stagnant at the spot we had come to. Without notice we heard this chilling cackle coming from a very close distance. I gripped his hand tighter.

"He's watching. We have to hurry, come on." We finally found an exit.

"And where do you think you are going Bat?" I finally came face to face with the menace that was terrorizing Gotham. His face was a nightmare, it was grotesque to even look at. I had to look away. Joker was blocking the door way, it was going to be impossible to get out now.

As quick as a bolt of lightning Batman engaged in a battle with Joker. I moved away and watched the horror that unleashed in front of me. For the first time I was very terrified of Bruce's dark side. I couldn't help because I was small and fragile but the anger that blazed inside me as I watched the Joker throw punches and kicks to Bruce was unbearable. Some way somehow I had to do something. I looked to my left to see a card board cutter on top of a box. The blade glistened in the tiny ray of light that came through the crack of the wall. Without hesitation I took it and gripped it tightly in my hand.

They both continued to fight, as they got closer to where I was standing, I prepared myself. In one quick motion I lunged forward and jumped on the Joker's back, taking hold of his neck. He became aware that I was on his back and slammed me into a wall close by to get me off. I gasped as my spine made contact with the wall. I slipped off and placed my hand on the small of my back, it was stinging. But before I could get up, Joker took hold of my waist and held his knife up to my nape. Bruce's eyes flickered rage. He was about to move forward when Joker put his free hand up.

"Ah ah...I wouldn't risk her pretty neck if I were you." He looked me from head to toe and lust sparkled in his eyes. "I think I might have a little fun with this pretty doll of yours Bat." Joker began to drag me off. I yelled with all my might struggling to get free of his grip.

"Let her go!" Bruce growled and stepped closer. I could feel Joker grab me closer. In a flash Bruce managed to throw a weapon, making the knife fall to the floor. He came closer to us and punched Joker square in the jaw. Joker fell back and rubbed his jaw. Soon enough Jasper came in, his breath was in gasps.

"They're coming, the cops will be here any second. We have to hurry boss!" Jasper was in panic mode because if they caught him the police would know every dirty detail of his mob activities.

"_I_ have to hurry." Joker replied sharply and bolted for the back door. "We'll meet again Batman!" His laugh sent chills down my spine as Bruce took me into his arms.

Jasper looked at us then the door and made a quick run for it but he wasn't so lucky. Bruce let go of me and took hold of Jasper's neck.

"Going somewhere." Bruce growled and threw him to the ground. Bruce took out a spare of handcuffs from his utility belt and clasped them onto Jasper's wrists, seconds later he was chained to a pole. We slipped out the back door before the police arrived. Jasper was left there to rot and hopefully I don't ever have to see that pathetic man's face again.

* * *

We arrived home really late and Alfred was already waiting as the tumbler had burst through the large waterfall. He was surprised to see me get off and Bruce with the mask off. I didn't say anything, I only offered him a kind smile and went to get a first aid kit.

Bruce walked passed Alfred, who still had a confused look on his face. "She knows...don't worry." Alfred came back to life and nodded.

"You'll have to take that off so I can tend to that wound." announced Alfred as he threw Bruce some black sweat pants.

"No need, I will do it. You can go rest now Alfred, thank you for waiting up." I came back with the kit in hand and gave Alfred a pat on the back. He nodded and left us both alone.

I set the kit on the table as Bruce went off to change. When he came back he was shirtless and his bruise was visible on his torso. He sat down on the chair beside the table, he watched me intently as I took out the alcohol bottle and a few strands of cloth to dab it with. I kneeled down and started dabbing away. He winced in pain as I did, but he took it well. After a while he calmed and to my surprise took hold of my hand.

"Stop." I looked up at him.

"Why? We need to finish this." I said as I resumed but he stopped me again. I sighed and threw the cloth on the table.

"Are you angry that you found out this way. I was going to tell you, just not now."

I looked away but then turned back to him. "I'm not angry, just disappointed that you didn't tell me in the beginning. In a way I was glad because I wouldn't be cheating on you with someone who only comes out at night. This is your dark side. I love you so much that I am willing to live with it."

He seemed surprised by my reply. "I'm sorry. I love you too and if you are still willing to give us a chance then I am all for it. I am all for it that I am willing to take it to the next level." Bruce stood with little strength he had and took out something from one of the drawers. He came back and stood before me. "I would kneel but the pain is killing me." I laughed a bit as tears were already starting to rain down.

"Violet, will you marry me?"

I took in a breath and looked at his handsome chisled face. Everything we been through years before up until tonight flashed before me. Memories of when we first met, when we had our fight and he left me. The day I saw him again for the first time, the night we made love for the first time since we had seen eachother and of course the dozen times he saved me from my foolishness. The one thing I was sure of was that I loved him with all my heart...but I wasn't sure if I could live with the pain of losing him. but as stubborn as I was, I was willing to risk it all for the love of one man.

"Yes...yes, a thousand times yes!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him until I could hardly breath.

We stopped and he opened the black velvet box. Rain poured down my eyes when I saw the violet oval shaped diamond ring twinkle in the small light of the cave. "My mother would be happy that I would put this on you." He slipped it on my left hand and kissed it. His promise to me that he loved me and that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with me no matter if death parts us.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! A lot happened this chappie...ahahahaha! Anywho, well the NEXT chapter will be the last for this story. BUT I will be coming back, afterall this is just the beginning for Vi and Bruce! :) Ok, thanks to my lovely reviewers as always, you guys make my day! "DazzledInDarkness, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 16, Triskelesque, Dawn" Thank you sooooo much. So I would want to know what you would like to see in the next story? And don't forget to R&R...please? ;) Michelle**


	23. Happily Ever After?

Chapter 23: Happily Ever After?

"It's all yours. Consider this an early wedding gift." Bruce smirked his usual sexy smirk that made me tingle as he handed me the silver keys to the new stylish and very spacious penthouse that over looked the entire city. It had a better view than his office at Wayne Enterprises.

I was in pure awe as I looked around the elegant room, which was hip and modern in it's own way. Slick black chairs, settees and sofas provided a nice comfortable area to sit in. Glass tables adorned with crystal vases which were filled with red roses. There was a black plasma tv in the sitting area- which I am guessing is for Bruce's own comfort. What was unique about the chic penthouse was that the front door was an elevator that would take one up or down to the reception area. This place must have cost a shiny penny.

"This is amazing!" Was all I could say as I made my up the glass spiral stair case. "Where does this lead to?" I smirked knowing already where it led to, but I wanted to see his reaction.

Bruce came right behind me and whispered. "Well, there is a library, a few guest rooms, bathrooms...and of course _our_ room." He kissed my nape as I gripped on the railing so that I would not lose my balance because of my lust.

I smirked deviously and took hold of his hand. "Hmm, that sounds promising. Shall we go see it?" I suggested. By the look in his eyes he did want to but he cleared his throat.

"As much as I would love to, we can't because I have another gift for you on the next floor up." He laughed as I pouted for not getting my way.

"You know, you don't have to shower me with gifts. I am content with having my way with you." I poked at his chest as I carefully descended down the stairs. He had the most adorable amused look on his face.

"Well I am content with having you also, but there is no harm in showering you with gifts." Bruce walked past me and took my hand to lead me to the elevator.

"You'll see in a minute. Aren't we impatient today, do you have somewhere else to be?" Bruce and I slipped into the elevator. He looked at me as he pressed the button to the next floor up, which was the 36th floor.

"No, but as you know I am not very fond of surprises." I kissed his cheek and placed my head on his shoulder. "But for you I can make an exception."

"I hope so." He claimed my lips this time and pulled me into the next penthouse.

Once again I twirled as I took in the massive space that was unfurnished but had the same spiral glass staircase, along with a grand fire place. What called my attention this time was the balcony complete with a stylish water fountain. Each new detail seemed more magnificent.

"It's beautiful, but what is this for?" I questioned as I continued to look at my surroundings. He really did spoil me too much.

"_This, _is your new art gallery. Your very own, and you can hold as many art galas as you wish. And in the rooms above you can use them as your work space." Bruce smiled at my shock. Really this was too much. But I was happy to have him in my life. I ran towards him and he caught me in his arms and spun me around.

"Thank you so much, for everything." I kissed him with all the passion I had in me. "You have no idea how much I love you." I cupped his face in my hands. "No matter what happens I will always, always be by your side."

"I love you more than anything." He let go of me and looked out the windows. Then he turned to me back to me with a devious smirk on his face. "That's it, I'm impatient...I want you to be mine."

"Bruce I am already yours." I laughed at his impatience.

"No, no I mean let's get married now...tonight in fact." He took me into his arms. "I _want _you." Luckily for him, he always seduced me and I really did want to marry him then, that instant.

Tears trickled down from my sapphires. Was I dreaming...was this actually happening? When he left, I honestly thought that it was over between us. I had even tried to rip him out of my heart but I couldn't. I just told myself that I would have to live with the pain of keeping him in my heart. But now here I was, getting ready to marry him- it all just seemed to good to be true.

"Alright, but I have nothing ready, we have only been engaged a couple of weeks." I protested but Bruce shut me up with his irresistible kiss that made my knees buckle.

"I have everything under control, don't worry."

* * *

Bruce had Alfred pick me up and take me back to Wayne Manor, where- of course our intimate spur of the moment nuptials were to be held this evening. Alfred was thrilled, but I'm guessing that Bruce and him had been planning behind my back these past couple of weeks. I had no idea how they pulled it off, but I was happy that they did.

We arrived to Wayne manor and I had only two hours. Alfred accompanied me upstairs to help me prepare for this evening. As I came into my room it finally hit me, I clasped my mouth and turned abruptly to Alfred.

"Are you alright Miss Violet?" Concern crossed over his features.

"I don't have a dress." Alfred smiled and walked past me, heading straight to my closet. I watched from the door as he came out with one very large box, embellished with a silver bow. On top the huge box was a much smaller one that to me seemed like a shoe box.

"You didn't think I would forget about that special detail, did you?" Alfred smiled kindly.

I metally kicked myself- of course he wouldn't. I walked over to the bed where he had placed the two boxes. I gently untied the silver ribbon, and I was happy to see that the box had "Vera Wang" written on it. I lifted the lid and threw it to the ground. What I saw had me tearing up again. It was the most exquisite gown I have ever seen. I was in awe as I took it out and gawked at the white strapless mermaid gown with a draped bodice, it also had a natural waist that would compliment my curves perfectly. To finish it off it had a tiered ruffled godet train and embellished with an antique crystal bow at the neckline. I was speechless.

"Don't forget the shoes." Alfred reminded me kindly, he also wanted to see my reaction to them.

I lifted the lid and was breathless when I saw the most perfect pair of Jimmy Choo bridal shoes. Simple, yet they were elegant three inch heels. "Oh Alfred, they're gorgeous. Thank you." Alfred embraced me like a loving father about to give his daughter to the man she loved. "Alfred Pennyworth, this must have cost a fortune. Because if you wasted half your money, I will give it back. Besides I could have married Bruce in a pair of black skinny jeans, a blouse, and a pair of black stilettos." Alfred threw his head back in laughter and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Miss Violet, I had help from a certain handsome man who will be impatient if you are not ready." I knew Bruce was behind this. "Which you should hurry because I hid the dress from him." Without another word, Alfred shut the double doors and left me to get ready.

* * *

I stood in front of the large golden mirror and looked at myself. I ran my fingers through my long black curls, I decided to leave it down and only adorn it with a thin crystal headband. Bruce adored it when my hair was down. I was someone from the past. My glow returned to my pale skin, that same glow that I had when I was Bruce at Princeton. The glow that I had been missing for ten years...that same glow came back.

My train of thought was lost when there was a sudden knock at the door. To my surprise it was Harvey.

His mouth hit the floor when he saw me. "Gorgeous, the most beautiful mermaid I have ever seen."

"Oh please, I am not that beautiful. No bride looks horrible on her wedding day." I slipped on my diamond bracelet.

Harvey grasped my shoulders and made me look at ,my reflection again. "True, but your beauty is something rare. Tonight just adds an extra sparkle."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you."

"You don't have to...it's true." He smirked at me.

"So are you here with Rachel Dawes?" I couldn't help but ask, I was curious of what was the deal with them.

"Yes. There are a few elite people here, just to let you know." Harvey replied noticing my nerves. He looked at me thoughtfully for a long time.

I rose my brow. "Do I have a hair sticking out of my nose or something as to why you are staring at me like that?"

Harvey shook his head. "No, no of course not- it's just that I thought I could have had a chance with you. But I could tell you are head over heels for Wayne and he loves you just as much, which explains why he is so nervous out there." I was touched by his comment but he was right- I only loved one man and I wouldn't bare to live without him.

I took hold of his hands and grasped them tightly into mine. "You're right. I am madly in with him. But I want you to know that you have become someone I can fully trust and someone who I can run to if I get into trouble. You have been like a brother to me, you have been honest with me and that is what counts. You have become my best friend, so don't ever forget that." He wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"Of course you can always count on me." Harvey squeezed my hands in reasurance. "Now, let's get you to Wayne." I slid my arm around Harvey's and he led me downstairs.

From the windows I could see about a few dozen guests in the yard sitting in front of the illuminated gazebo. The guests sat on white chairs, and beside them were whiskful romantic greek statues. I managed to peak out the window.

"Ready Miss Violet?" Alfred's voice brought me back. I turned and smiled excitedly. Harvey kissed my hand and left to join the others.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I slid my arm around Alfred's and walked out into the lavish gardens.

My stomach was full of butterflies floating around. Everyone who was there smiled at me as I floated through the white satin aisle that was covered with red rose petals. I finally looked straight ahead and saw Bruce's charming smile set upon his face. His brown eyes twinkled with the candlelight. As I got closer I gripped my bouquet tightly.

Finally I reached Bruce, Alfred let go of my arm and left me to join Bruce. I looked at Bruce, who muttered "I love you" as I placed my hand into his to seal my fate.

Would this finally be our happily ever after I had always dreamed of?

* * *

A/N: Aww well they finally got married. But like I said there is sooooo much more to come, you have no idea...lol! Anywho thank you those to whom review, "DazzledInDarkness, JazzTrumpet, Batman'ssidekick 16." Please continue to do so. I hope you all like this last chapter for this story. I will be back with the next installment..._**"Knight's Dawn"**_in a few days, so keep an eye out. Oh and thanks to my buddy "DazzledInDarkness" for coming up with the name for the next installment, you have inspired so much more the next story! :) Well I would like to hear what you think? Please?


End file.
